


Settling In

by NeonCandies



Series: Betting Game [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genji Shimada and his Dragon, Genyatta - Freeform, HEY DID YOU KNOW, M/M, Nepal is cold, Noodle Dragons, PRAISE THE HEAVENS, The Queen Hibiscus has returned, better hope Genji has his buns covered, can dragons make snow angels?, if you're not wearing protective gear, it takes 15 minutes for frostbite to set in, or do they just make snow worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: Genji has left his life in Hanamura behind in order to follow Zenyatta back to Nepal. Now that he's here, he's got quite a bit of settling in to do. Though it won't be easy getting used to a new place, new faces, and not having his brother or father there with him, it helps that he's got a very cute monk to help him along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyooo. I was actually going to have this posted like a week or two ago (right after I posted the drawing of Hibiscus, Genji, and Zenyatta) buuuuut I ended up hitting a stump. I wanted this to be a oneshot, but it would've been hard to cram all I wanted into just one chapter. So I decided to break it up into bits and pieces, against my better judgement. So this'll be a few chapters long! I'm thinking in the 5-7 range (maybe less) since this isn't really going to be a full story. But good news is, is that while working on this, I'm also going to start writing my Reaper76 fic. I went back and rewrote a lot of the main plot ideas and shit in order to add Moira into it, so hopefully it sticks. Till then thank you for your support, comments, and kuddos! Also thank you for reading~

Genji hopped off the back of the wagon, waving to the old man who had been kind enough to offer him a lift up to the little village at the base of the mountain. “Thanks again!”

Placing his phone back to his ear, Genji grinned. “But seriously though! I’m surprised with how cold it is here! And that I actually have connection because I swear I didn’t see a cell tower on the trek up here.”

 “ _Maybe they’re buried under all that snow_?” Came Naoki’s dry response.

Genji barked out a short laugh, shifting the weight of his bag. “I wouldn’t doubt it! There’s so much snow! I don’t think even Hanamura gets this packed!”

Naoki hummed, “ _You’ll have to send me photos sometime. Hiro’s already talking about making plans for a visit. I keep telling him to give you at least a few months to settle in, but he’s pretty eager to go and see the monastery_.”

As Genji walked through the village, nodding his head to a few of the residents that stopped to stare at him, he continued conversing with Naoki. Genji really should have been asking for directions, but his Dragon was the one pointing him towards where the monastery was, or at least the “ _essence_ ” of it, whatever that meant. All Genji knew was that his Dragon refused to take directions from someone else and the mere thought crossing his mind was enough for the thing to push threateningly against his tattoo. And honestly the last thing Genji needed right now was the dang thing forcing itself to appear and scaring the ever-living daylights out of the villagers.

“ _So how’s the family? Still worrying over you_?”

Genji hummed, pursing his lips as he thought of the most recent call he had with Hanzo. It had been an hour ago, Hanzo asking the usual questions and then some. He and Tobikuma had respected Genji’s wishes and hadn’t told Zenyatta about his impending arrival, something he was thankful for. Though because of this, Hanzo demanded Genji must give them hourly updates on his whereabouts. Tobikuma had managed to convince his apprehensive son that such a request was outrageous and it would only backfire should Genji reach a point where he had no connection.

Of course Genji didn’t hold it against Hanzo, he’d be worried too if their situations had been reversed. Hell, Genji was worried for his father and Hanzo even when he was the one leaving. It would take several days just to get back to Hanamura should an emergency happen. And that wasn’t factoring in things like boarding times and flight delays. Though Genji had a feeling that if something serious did occur, his Dragon would be more than willing to fly him across the ocean. Could it even do that? He’d have to test how long his Dragon could stay solid in case it ever came to that. It wouldn’t do him any good to be stranded in the middle of the ocean because his Dragon suddenly went poof.

“Of course they’re still worried. I don’t think they’ll ever stop worrying, dude. I mean they’ll probably mellow out as the months go on, but for now I’m just gonna let them fuss to their hearts content.”

Naoki snorted and Genji could tell from his voice that he was rolling his eyes. “ _When did you suddenly start getting so mature_?”

Feigning hurt, Genji sniffed pitifully, “How cruel. Can’t you see that I’ve already evolved into a beautiful butterfly? I am not the caterpillar you once knew, Naoki!”

“ _Uh-huh. You know, I didn’t realize pigs have started to fly. Must’ve missed it in the news_.”

“Ok, very uncalled for.” He laughed, continuing through the village. Glancing up he could barely see the monastery up in the distance. He’d already travelled so far and still had several hours to go. “Aaah I’m gonna hang up now, Naoki. From the look of things, I’ve got a **lot** of hiking to do.”

Naoki grunted, a grimace in his tone. “ _Good luck man. Don’t die on the way up there_.”

“I’ll try not to! Bye!”

Genji hung up, stuffing his phone in his jacket pocket and shaking himself out. He breathed out a puff of warm air, rubbing the lower half of his face into the scarf he wore. Taking a moment to let his thoughts drift, Genji nudged his Dragon from where it lay curled up in the recesses of his mind. ‘ _So are we going in the right direction?_ ’

Snorting, the beast rolled its eyes and nudged back against Genji’s probing. ‘ ** _Close, Sparrow. A representative is near, follow your nose_**.’

“ _’_ Follow your nose’..?” Genji echoed in clear confusion. Furrowing his brows, he reached up and pulled his scarf down far enough to expose his nose to the chilly air.

Doing just as his Dragon advised, Genji sniffed a few times. It took a moment, but he suddenly caught scent of a familiar smell. A spark of elation bloomed in Genji’s chest, pumping excitement throughout his body. His Dragon purred smugly, apparently pleased that it had managed to notice the scent faster than Genji did.

As he followed the smell, a familiar glee-filled cackle rang out in the air, quickly overpowered by the sounds of children squealing. Genji rounded the corner, passing by a shop and making a quick mental note to visit it when he had the chance. Before him was a structure similar to a gazebo, but not quite. The top layer connected to a bridge on either side, one leading to the second floor of a stable, the other leading to more areas of the village.

Inside the gazebo structure were a group of children running in circles and avoiding being grabbed by a familiar Omnic. Genji felt his grin widen at the sight of the floral prints decorating the dainty frame. She was speaking Nepali, something Genji vowed to start learning as soon as he could. It would be shameful to have Zenyatta translate everything for Genji, especially if he was going to be living here.

Glancing up from the child currently in her clutches, Hibiscus froze, her laughter dying out rather abruptly. Her arms loosened, the child slipping out and squealing. However when they noticed that Hibiscus was distracted, they followed the direction her faceplate was pointed in. Spotting Genji, a few of the younger kids scampered behind Hibiscus and some of the older ones, clearly shy at the sight of a newcomer.

Genji, as if sensing what was about to come, set his duffle bag and backpack in the snow. Grinning as wide as ever, Genji held his arms wide. “Hey! You’ll never guess what I decided to do!”

Hibiscus didn’t even wait for him to tell her. She let out a loud, delighted squeal, sprinting and enveloping Genji’s in a tight hug, pinning his arms to his side.

“Genji!!” She cheered, hoisting him high off the ground and spinning the two of them in a circle. “Are you serious right now?! You’re already here?!! And so soon after we left!!”

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Genji let Hibiscus have her moment. When she finally set him down, he took his time to pull her in for his own hug. “Yeah, I missed seeing your beautiful face.”

She gave a mock gasp, “Still such a charmer.” Snorting, Hibiscus ruffled his hair. “Seriously though! We’re not even gone for a month and already you’re here!! And from what it looks like with those bags, I can say it’s permanent!”

Genji grinned, “Hit the nail right on its head!”

“I sure as hell hope you told your family!” Hibiscus wagged a finger at him, placing a hand on her hip. “Because I swear, if I wake up one day to find out that your brother broke in to the sanctum and strangled you to death because you didn’t tell him you were leaving, I’m going to be rightfully pissed!”

“At me or my brother?”

“Both!” Hibiscus cackled.

A small form pressing against Hibiscus’ leg drew the Omnic’s attention from Genji, though her excitement was still radiating off her in waves. One of the braver children had pulled away from the small huddle of kids, moving over to Hibiscus and using her as a shield as he looked up at Genji.

Hibiscus made a sound, flapping her arms in the air before gesturing to the children behind her. “Oh! Introductions! Alright kiddos, gather around!” She clapped her hands, repeating herself in Nepali for the younger kids who still didn’t have a grasp on English. “This here is a very good friend to the Shambali! This is Genji Shimada, master Zenyatta’s boyfriend!”

It was like those words were what was needed to break the magic spell. The children’s fears practically disappeared in a puff of smoke. They rushed forward, crowding around Genji and Hibiscus, chattering over each other and tugging on Genji’s pants to get his attention.

Genji flashed them all a bright smile, laughing as he tried to make sense of the questions they were throwing at him. He didn’t understand most of what they were asking, the Nepali flying right over his head. He did manage to understand some of the English ones, though it was hard to hear since they were quickly drowned out by other voices. Hibiscus snorted, patting Genji’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Zenyatta’s a huge hit with the kiddos, so by their logic, anyone worthy enough to date him must be pretty cool themselves. Plus Zenny talks about you a lot, so they know just how charming and courageous you can be. Of course he didn’t tell the children ‘ _everything_ ’, but they do know quite a bit.” Hibiscus hummed, ruffling one of the taller kid’s hair. “Alright you munchkins!” Hibiscus clapped her hands, getting their attention. Placing her hands on her hips, she puffed out her chest and spoke in a false commanding tone, repeating her command in Nepali for the younger children. “Break time is over! Report back to Dhriti and Faneel for lessons!”

The children collectively groaned, a few needing to be nudged by Hibiscus before they started walking. One child firmly planted her feet in the ground, pouting profusely and holding her arms out to Hibiscus.

“I wanna be carried!”

Without hesitation Hibiscus swooped down and scooped the child up, perching her easily on her shoulder. “Anyone else want a ride?”

The children squealed, all vying to be carried by Hibiscus. When all the kids that wanted to be carried where holding on to Hibiscus in some way, she glanced at Genji.

“You want to be carried too?”

He snorted, shaking his head in fond exasperation. “I’ll pass for now.”

Laughing with a nod, Hibiscus waddled to one of the buildings, the children not wanting to be carried trailing behind her. Genji bent down, picking up his bags and slinging them over his shoulder before jogging ahead of Hibiscus in order to hold open the door for her. She let out an appreciative grunt, setting the kids down one by one.

Inside the structure was a wide space, cushions littering a corner along with shelves of books and other such things. There was a few desks pressed up against the side of one wall, a large holoscreen hanging above it. The room was decorated like a normal classroom, it made Genji feel a little nostalgic.

In the room was two monks, both of them seeming to be going over the next set of lessons they intended to teach. They glanced up as the door opened, a fond chuckle coming from the both of them at the sight of Hibiscus being climbed like a jungle gym.

“Faneel, Dhriti!” Hibiscus hummed when she was free of children. She quickly rattled something off in Nepali, the two human monks frowning and glancing at each other.

The monk in robes of soft colours, crossed her arms over her chest. She asked a question, to which Hibiscus turned and gestured to Genji who was still lingering in the doorway. He entered the heated classroom, smiling at the two monks and offering a respective bow to them.

“Very nice to meet you, my name is Genji Shimada.” He said, straightening from his bow.

Realization dawned in both the monks’ eyes, a wide smile gracing their faces. “Aaah, Zenyatta’s lover?” The man asked, though it was clear he already knew the answer.

Hibiscus cut in before Genji could speak, “The very same! And since you two know how important Genji is to Zen, I’d want to get him up there as soon as possible.”

The woman seemed a little worried, a frown pulling down her smile as she placed a hand to her cheek. “Will you two be fine? It’s a two hour hike to the shrine and an additional two hours just to reach the sanctum.”

“Dhriti is right,” The man, Faneel, said, sharing in her worry. “I don’t doubt that you’ll be fine, Hibiscus, but Genji’s human.”

Hibiscus waved a dismissive hand, “He’ll be fine! If it gets too serious, I’ll just carry him up the mountain!”

“Hibiscus…” Dhriti frowned further, crossing her arms over her chest.

Quick to sense an oncoming lecture, Hibiscus grabbed Genji by the arm and quickly began pulling him out the door. “Oh look at the time gotta go bye!!”

Only when they were a good distance away from the little classroom did she let Genji go. Genji chuckled, adjusting his coat as Hibiscus snatched his duffle bag from off his shoulder. She silently insisted on carrying it, walking in tandem with Genji towards the path that would lead them out of the village and up the mountain.

It was a silent trek, the only interruption being Hibiscus’ humming. She had her arms spread out, swinging them back and forth as she walked up the path like she was on a tight rope, one foot placed delicately in front of the other.

Genji watched her in amusement before he decided to ask the question that had been tingling the back of his mind since they left the class room. “So… Four hours till we reach our destination?”

“Yep. It takes two hours to walk up the mountain to the shrine. The shrine has a few shops and a place for people to sleep in case they need it, but it wasn’t built to be a rest stop. Then it’s another two hour hike up the mountain till you reach the sanctum.” Hibiscus hummed, dropping her arms to her side.

Genji nodded, “And what’s the shrine’s actual purpose?”

“Ceremonies mostly,” Hibiscus tapped a finger to her chin. “It’s most popular during the Winter and Summer solstice, though we do have little celebrations for the Spring and Fall solstices as well. Since it’d take too long for the villagers to try and get up to the sanctum, we started hosting the celebrations at the shrine. At least that way it takes two hours for the both of us to travel.”

“Aaah, makes sense.” He glanced up, squinting in order to try and see the shrine or sanctum from where they were. Looking back, Genji made note that the town was already getting smaller and smaller, even if it didn’t seem like they had walked that far.

Suddenly getting a thought, Genji felt a grin stretch across his face. He nudged his Dragon, the beast getting the hint and nudging back with just as much enthusiasm. Chuckling, Genji let his gaze slide over to Hibiscus. He reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

“Hey Hibiscus, I’ve got a question.”

“And I probably have an answer, we’ll see if I give it to you.”

Genji snorted, “Cute. But trust me, you’ll want to answer this.” Clearing his throat dramatically, Genji gave her a calculating look. “So you remember back in Hanamura when you were… Well kidnapped?”

Hibiscus turned to give Genji a look, “How could I forget? I got some sweet-ass arms from the whole ordeal!” Hibiscus flexed her arms and on cue a pair of golden arms sprouted from her form, also flexing.

Genji couldn’t help the amused laugh that bubbled up from the sight, “Right, how could I forget? I just didn’t see you using them so they kind of slipped my mind.”

“Of course I didn’t use them down in the village.” Hibiscus scoffed, her arms crossing over her chest while one of her golden arms slung itself over Genji’s shoulders, the warm weight of it surprising Genji. “I may be a rebel, but even I follow this rule Mondatta put. He said, and I quote, ‘ _Outsiders of the Shambali are not allowed to know the gifts we have been with blessed by the Iris’_. But obviously you don’t have to be a monk in order to be called a part of the Shambali. Our private security is considered a part of the Shambali, anyone who marries someone who’s a monk and has proven they can be trusted also is considered a part of the Shambali. And then there’s the newly updated exception, curtesy of Zenyatta. If a person happens to have their own version of magical spirit bullshit, like a celestial Dragon of whatever, then they’re also ok to show our abilities around.”

Genji felt his chest warm at knowing that Zenyatta had spoken on his behalf in order to get him as an exception to the rule. Now if only he could somehow bring it up to his father and brother that Zenyatta knew about his Dragon. However unbeknownst to Genji, is father was already well aware that Zenyatta knew of the Dragons, though now was not the time for him to learn that little bit of information.

“Right! Speaking of my Dragon, that’s what I was going to bring up. See, I wanted to test something and what better chance than now?” With a tingle in his back, Genji summoned his Dragon, the beast appearing beside them. It towered over the two, rivalling the height of a normal horse, perfect for what Genji had planned.

Hibiscus let out a squeal, tearing herself from Genji’s side and bounding over in order to reach up and make grabbing motions to the Dragon. It lowered its head without an ounce of hesitation, purring loudly as Hibiscus scratched behind its ears and under its jaw with four hands.

“I never got to pet it before, what with us running for our lives and shit. So I’m cashing in my petting points!” Hibiscus declared proudly.

Rolling his eyes, Genji smacked the thigh of the big, tangible Dragon. “Oi, don’t forget the reason why I summoned you.”

His Dragon, who had been drooling slightly with the tip of its tongue sticking out, ceased its purring and turned to glare at Genji. Hibiscus, unaffected that the Dragon’s attention was no longer on her, wrapped her arms around as much of its neck as she could, rubbing her face plate into its front scales.

Genji sighed, “Hibiscus, focus.”

“I am.” She said, her voice coming out muffled.

Taking her affirmation with a grain of salt, Genji clicked his tongue. “I want to see how long my Dragon can stay summoned. And,” Genji said just as the green beast crouched down, letting him climb onto its back with only slight fumbling. “I want to see if it can carry us up the mountain.”

Hibiscus leaned back, craning her neck in order to look at Genji. “Holy shit, sounds dangerous! I’m in! Though, you sure you’ll be able to handle it? What if your Dragon suddenly goes poof,” To emphasise this point, she waved her golden arms that suddenly faded from existence, “When we’re up in the air? I might be able to survive, but I don’t think you will. Especially if we fall into a canyon.”

“Then I’ll just have to use you to shield me from the ground.” Genji shrugged with an easy grin.

Giving a curt laugh, the Omnic moved over to the Dragon’s side, hands on her hips. “Sucks for you, I was already going to use you as a body shield.” Holding out her hand, she grunted. “Come on then, help me up.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Genji grabbed Hibiscus’ outstretched hand and yanked her up, sitting her behind him. “Hold on tight, ok?”

“Do you really even need to say that? What did you think I’d do? Wave my hands around like this was a roller-coaster? Gimme more credit, dude. I wasn’t made yesterday.”

Genji chose to ignore her comment, instead grabbing a handful of his Dragon’s mane and waiting for Hibiscus to get a hold of his waist. Once they were ready, he sent a confirmation to his Dragon. “Let’s do this!”

It started out in a small run, climbing along the path in longer strides than a normal person could. When the Dragon got a feel for the weight on its back, it picked up the pace, breaking out into a sprint. Genji could feel the tensing of muscles under him, the excitement shooting through his chest and leaving him breathless.

Suddenly his Dragon jumped up, feet moving through the air like it was climbing invisible steps. It rose higher and higher, leaving the ground behind and darting up through the sky, winding through the air with the carefreeness of a creature in its element. Genji felt the deep purr vibrate throughout his Dragon, loud enough that he felt it echoing in his own chest.

Genji laughed, his voice lost on to the wind rushing past him. He didn’t even notice the way Hibiscus’ arms tightened just the slightest around him, too lost in his own delight. ‘ _So this is what it’s like when you fly_?’

‘ **Indeed, Sparrow. However we are merely going up the side of a mountain. If you truly wish to see the sights only those that fly can see, I will grant you that chance. Though not now, I miss our monk**.’

He snorted, now that was something they could agree on. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, Genji glanced to the side and saw Hibiscus resting her faceplate on him.

“There’s the shrine right there!” She yelled loudly, pointing ahead of them. “Don’t fly too close to it! We don’t want to be spotted!!”

Genji nodded his head to show that he heard her, relaying the information to his Dragon. It let out a deep rumble, slowing down from its upward ascension in order to fly to the side and out of sight from the shrine once they passed it. Only once they were in the clear did the rapid climb through the air restart.

It was a little rocky, especially with how his Dragon’s body would sometimes arch in mini-waves as its body continued to cut through the air. Sometimes it would sway from side to side, feet coming out to move through the air like it was swimming. From where Genji sat he could feel each shift and the power behind each movement. He had no doubt that watching his Dragon fly from the ground would’ve been mesmerizing.

“We’re making great time!!!” Hibiscus’ words had almost been lost to the wind, but thankfully Genji had caught them. Hibiscus tugging at his clothes made him actually turn his head to look at her. “Genji! Genji wait, stop for a sec!”

At Genji’s command, they jerked to a stop, Hibiscus scrambling to cling to Genji’s back as she was almost thrown off. Twisting its body so that it was face-to-face with the two on its back, Genji’s Dragon huffed, blowing warm air through its nose at them.

“What’s up?” Genji asked in a normal tone now that they didn’t have to shout to be heard.

Letting go of Genji with one hand, she pointed up to a looming structure built into the side of the mountain. They could only see it from a mostly covered angle, but it was obvious enough to notice.

“That’s the Sanctum. My logs say it barely took us 30 minutes! Which kind of makes sense since we were flying really fast and we were going straight up instead of taking winding paths up the mountain… But still! I just thought of something!” Hibiscus chirped, a grin in her tone.

Raising a brow, Genji gave a curious hum. “And what’s that?”

Waving her free hand around, Hibiscus quickly began rambling. “Ok so Zenyatta has no clue you’re coming, right? And sure suddenly showing up on the back of a Dragon is a super duper bad-ass way of showing up, but come on, why don’t we make it an even better surprise?”

“Hmmm…. I’m listening.”

“Let’s see… At around this time chores should be done, so Zenyatta is either meditating or doing something else. And if I know my brother, I have an idea on where he is. So what I’m thinking of is you drop me off first, a good distance away from the Sanctum so no one can see, and then you go in and sneak around until you find Zenyatta’s room. Then you wait in there, I send him your way saying something along the lines of ‘ _Oh you’ll never believe what I stumbled across. I found Falcor in the snow and rode him all the way up here. Left him in your room because I know you have a thing for Dragons_ ’ and then boom, he comes running and gets a surprise!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

When she wobbled backwards from how much enthusiasm she put into her cheer, Genji panicked and flailed, trying to grab her. Once he had her hands securely in his grasp, Genji huffed and gave her a pointed glare that his Dragon mirrored, the beast having prepared to lunge at her should she fall.

Ignoring Hibiscus’ reference to a severely old movie, Genji had to admit that it was a pretty good plan. He could see it working out and hell, he was pretty excited at the idea of it. Plus it would give him and Zenyatta some good alone time. If he just came up parading on the back of a spiritual green Dragon, Genji had a feeling he would be the center of attention for a painfully long time. So the sneaky plan it was!

“Alright, just show us where to drop you off. We can probably sniff out Zenyatta’s room and sneak in on our own.” Genji hummed, sharing a grin with his Dragon.

Once Hibiscus pointed them in the right direction, Genji and his Dragon stealthily made their way to the roof. His beast disappeared the moment Genji touched down on the snow-covered tiles, the ninja hunkering down as close as he could while still being mobile. His swift movements where hindered by his bags, but Genji paid them no mind. He was a Shimada, this kind of stealth mission was child’s play! There was no way he’d get caught, especially in such a relaxed place like this.

Sliding down the side of the roof, Genji gripped the edge when he came to it. He lowered himself down, spotting a window and shuffling towards it. Pausing just outside of it, Genji took a deep breath and held it, remaining silent as he listened. When no sounds came from the other side, Genji used his foot to push the window panels open slowly. He then swung his body and landed inside on silent feet, his bags only making a slight rustling sound.

Letting out his breath, Genji turned around and closed the window, quiet as a mouse. He sniffed the air, picking through the scents with the help of his Dragon. The moment he located Zenyatta’s scent, a warm jolt passed through his body. Genji had to repress a shudder and the sudden excitement building up inside of him. Sure he wanted to track down Zenyatta’s scent and follow it till he found the monk, but Genji had to stick with the plan.

He summoned his Dragon in a small, transparent form. The Dragon was already aware it was going to act as a scout for Genji, so he didn’t have to relay any orders to it. With his Dragon several paces ahead of him, Genji slowly creeped down the hall. Zenyatta’s scent was slightly stale, which meant he hadn’t travelled this way in a while. By that logic that must mean his room was this way! It was completely plausible, though Genji was suddenly struck with the feeling that he should’ve asked Hibiscus to clarify where the sleeping quarters were. Because currently Genji was squatting down in the middle of a hall following a scent he wasn’t 100 percent sure led to Zenyatta’s room.

Biting back a grimace, Genji shook his head, powering on. It didn’t matter if this was the way or not, he could totally find Zenyatta’s room without any help and without getting caught! Using all of his lessons as a ninja, Genji tiptoed down the hall, rounding the corner and continuing on his silent path. He could hear faint voices around him, but he pushed those out of his mind. They would just distract him if he focused on them, they weren’t important. Besides, they were nowhere near him, so he was safe.

Genji’s Dragon paused in its searching, pushing its snout onto the ground and sniffing like a dog. It chuffed, looking up at Genji and flicked its fuzzy ears forward. Genji frowned, moving over to it and sniffing the air. Ok, so Zenyatta’s scent was harder to pick apart in this area. Too many scents covered it, Zenyatta’s being drowned out. However there was one smell Genji could easily pinpoint, but only because it was so fresh.

As Genji began thinking that perhaps the smell was recent, the door next to him opened. It took all of Genji’s willpower not to yelp or jump at the sudden action. Stiffening, Genji slowly turned from his crouch position, eyes trailing up the robed individual. Both he and his Dragon let out a duel squeak when they stared up into the faceplate of Mondatta.

“Oh,” Came the mildly surprised sound before the Shambali leader tilted his head in amusement. “Genji, glad to see you arrived safely.”

He froze at that, his excuses for being there dying in his head. Squinting at the monk in confusion, Genji let out an unintelligent, “Huh?”

Chuckling, Mondatta moved past Genji and patted his head. “Did you truly think your father would have let you go without informing _someone_ of your arrival? I expected you later this week, but no matter. Though since you’re sneaking around like a criminal, I’ll assume you didn’t come in from the front entrance, especially since Zenyatta isn’t here with you. He was in the courtyard last I saw him, after all.”

Shaking themselves out of their stupor, Genji cleared his throat and shared a look with his Dragon. “Er, yeah. We’re kind of wanting to… Surprise him.”

Mondatta hummed, walking down the hall the two had come from. “Bedrooms are down the hall and to the right. Zenyatta’s room has lotus designs on his door. Try not to make a mess and be on time for supper. I’ll have to let those on cooking duty tonight know that we have an extra guest.”

Genji watched the leader leave, chuckling under his breath at the absurdity of it all. Of course his father would let _someone_ know Genji was arriving. He was just thankful it seemed to only be Mondatta who was aware of Genji’s arrival.

Now with clearer directions, it didn’t take long for him to find Zenyatta’s door. His room was nestled at the end of a hall, opposite to a door with Hibiscus flowers painted and carved into the wood. Chuckling, he pushed open the door and slipped in, dispelling his Dragon after it had a good sniff around the room. Genji didn’t want the thing to tackle Zenyatta before he could get his arms around the monk. Though Genji did feel his Dragon growl at him, a silent promise that it **would** get its time with Zenyatta whether he liked it or not.

Rolling his eyes, Genji took off his bags and placed them in a corner of the room. He stood there in the middle of the room, rubbing at his chin in concentration trying to figure out the best place he could sit in order to wait for Zenyatta. Should he go for the cool approach? Leaning against the window acting like he’d been there the whole time? Or should be sit and wait like a good little puppy? Chewing on his lip, Genji impatiently tapped his foot against the ground. He hoped he didn’t have to wait for long, Genji was already getting antsy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always exude caution when calling a Dragon a worm, least you lose a limb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaah sorry it's been ages since I've posted something!!! This semester of college is a lot more chaotic than my previous semesters. Hopefully it doesn't take me another few months just to pump out the next chapter. Once again, super sorry for the delay!!

Hibiscus made it to the courtyard of the Sanctum around 15 minutes after Genji had dropped her off. Shaking out her limbs, a plume of steam left her body as she passed by a few monks mulling about, a few sweeping snow off the path.

“Back so soon, Hibiscus?” Someone called.

“I’m an Omnic on a mission, don’t interrupt me!” Hibiscus declared, power walking past the large floating statues.

Climbing into the Sanctum, Hibiscus wandered the halls, cutting into a cozy lounge room and nodding her head to the humans and Omnics relaxing inside. Her voice box clicked and she began whistling a jovial tune, skipping to an open door and prancing down the stairs.

Hibiscus weaved her way through the Sanctum, pivoting on her foot at a branching in one of the halls and turning. It opened up into a wide balcony, pillars artfully spaced around the edges of it. Sitting in the center was Zenyatta, the monk seeming relaxed in his meditative state. His orbs danced lazily around him, chiming to their own song, a gap in the circle from a missing orb.

Chuckling, Hibiscus sauntered over, pushing the orbs out of her way as she sat down and pressed her back against Zenyatta’s, letting all of her weight settle against him. He let out a surprised grunt, the orb’s pausing in their chiming. They still continued to float around them, shifting into a wider circle in order to make room for Hibiscus.

“Sister, you’ve returned rather early. I didn’t expect you back until the weekend.”

Hibiscus hummed, examining her hand as if she had not a care in the world. “Well you see, I was dutifully doing my job of watching over the little children. We had been playing in the snow for their recess today when suddenly I had stumbled over something! I was so surprised!”

Zenyatta huffed in amusement, looking over his shoulder at her. “And what is it you found? Must’ve been quite extraordinary for you to make the four hour trek all the way back up here.”

“Oh it was. The children were very shy, it was so cute. They hid behind me and everything. But I can understand where they were coming from, you know? After all, it’s not every day you find a lizard in the snow.”

Zenyatta stiffened, his orbs pausing in their lazy rotation. Hibiscus held back her snicker, mentally counting down the seconds before Zenyatta reacted. While she had been expecting Zenyatta to move once the news set in, she hadn’t been anticipating him instantly jumping to his feet and rushing past her. She yelped as her support disappeared, causing her to fall backwards and hit the stone floor with a loud clank.

“Sorry Hibiscus!” Zenyatta called over his shoulder, not even pausing to check if she was ok. He was already climbing up the steps and disappearing around the corner, his orbs settling themselves around his neck as he moved.

Huffing, Hibiscus scrambled into a standing position, running after Zenyatta. She stopped once she turned the corner, cupping her hands around her faceplate and shouting after his retreating form. “He’s in your room!!!”

She watched Zenyatta wave over his shoulder as he ascended the steps that would lead to the sleeping quarters, anything else he might’ve said lost in the distance. Finally allowing herself to laugh, Hibiscus settled her hands on her hips and hummed.

“Well now that that’s done, I’d better inform Mondatta that Genji is here. Though… It’s already almost been a week since I last saw Juliet….” It was quite easy to see when her decision had been made, Hibiscus spinning on her heel and prancing down the hall, heading specifically for the area designated for training. It had been built when their personal bodyguards had moved in to the sanctum and had needed an area to practice. She’d start looking there for her darling human, then maybe check the kitchen. She’d tell Mondatta about Genji’s arrival later.

//

Zenyatta was running so fast that when he tried to turn a corner sharply, he had slipped on the tile and skidded, almost smacking into the wall in a very ungraceful manner. He forced himself to stop running, even if everything in him was telling him that he had to get to his room as quickly as possible. Forcing himself to take a deep, unneeded breath, Zenyatta’s mala shook themselves and shifted as he began finding his center.

Even after a few precious moments of trying to calm down, Zenyatta could still feel the anticipation and excitement wreaking havoc on his circuitry. Setting a slower pace than before, Zenyatta still managed to reach his room at a brisk walk, body ramrod straight and putting a ruler to shame.

He stopped in front of his door, hands shaking as he pressed them against the painted wood. It was completely silent, his sensors unable to pick up any sound on the other side. Was Genji really in there? Or was it a prank Hibiscus had decided to play on him? No, that was even more unlikely. Hibiscus would go far for pranks, but she’d never drop her duties just to hike up the mountain to lie to Zenyatta about finding a lizard. Or could it be that she actually did find a lizard and it wasn’t just a reference to his boyfriend?

Shaking his head, Zenyatta banished those thoughts from his mind. They’d do him no good here, not when they were just making him run around in circles. It would be better to confirm it with his own eyes instead of just standing here guessing. So, with his mind made up, Zenyatta grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

It took everything in him not to just slam his door open, but he was quick to learn that either way he would’ve alerted his guest. He watched as Genji scrambled to a sitting position, the man having been laying on his back playing a game on his phone. The two stayed where they were, frozen in place as they took in the sight of each other. Though they hadn’t been apart for that long, it still felt like years to the two lovers.

“Genji,” Zenyatta said breathlessly, rushing forward just as Genji jumped into a standing position.

It really didn’t matter though since he was knocked off his feet by Zenyatta slamming into him. They hit the ground, Genji grunting as he took the brunt of it. When Zenyatta grabbed his face and eagerly smashed his lips against the monk’s faceplate, Genji felt his heart squeeze and a numbness spread. He was equal parts happy and, as it took a moment for his brain to register the other feeling, he was also in pain.

“Z-Zen!” Genji cupped the other’s face, pulling him back slightly even though he just wanted to place kisses wherever he could reach.

Zenyatta gasped, sitting up and panicking, “O-oh dear! It seems I was too eager in our reunion! Tissues, we need tissues. I have tissues somewhere.”

Genji’s brows creased and only when he shifted so he was supported off the ground by his elbows did he feel the warm, wet sensation dribbling from his nose. Raising a hand and dabbing at it, Genji pulled his fingers away to see that he indeed had a bloody nose. He stared at the blood blankly for a moment before a snort fell past his lips, followed by a string of loud, belly-shaking laughter. He flopped back onto the ground, grinning up at his still panicking boyfriend and laughing himself to tears.

Zenyatta stopped in his search for napkins, looking down at Genji and huffing. He put his hands on his hips, trying to look serious even while he was still sitting on the other’s lap. “Genji this is no laughing matter! I just gave you a bloody nose trying to kiss you!” He exclaimed, leaning close and probing at Genji’s nose with gentle hands. “Oh I hope I didn’t break anything…”

Taking a few deep breaths to try and quell his laughter, Genji hummed happily, reaching up and taking Zenyatta’s hands in his. His Dragon was telling him that nothing was broken, so Genji didn’t really think there was a problem. He’d just have to convince Zenyatta of that.

“I’m fine, you didn’t break anything. I would’ve done the same thing if you hadn’t beaten me to it.” He reassured, running his hands over Zenyatta’s faceplate.

Zenyatta made a ‘tsk’ sound, taking Genji’s hands and removing them from his face. “Genji, you are injured, this is serious!”

Grabbing one of his mala, Zenyatta let it go and it floated above his boyfriend. A golden tendril reached down, attaching to Genji and washing a gold warmth over him. It had been a while since Genji had felt Zenyatta’s Harmony Orb. It was a nice feeling, one he’d never get tired of. Just like he’d never get tired of Zenyatta being in his lap.

The orb returned to Zenyatta’s neck when the gold light faded. Patting Genji’s cheek, Zenyatta hummed and placed a kiss to his forehead. “There. Now let’s find something to clean you up with.”

When the monk made a move to stand from Genji’s lap, the ninja surged forward, wrapping his arms around Zenyatta’s waist and keeping him in place. Genji looked up at him, eyes impossibly wide and his bottom lip jutting out in his infamous pout.

Staring at him with his never-changing face, Zenyatta crossed his arms over his chest. “Genji, dearest, I know what you’re thinking. And as much as I adore you, I am not kissing you when you have blood on your face.”

“Why not?” He whined.

“You know very well why.” Chuckling softly, Zenyatta ran his fingers through Genji’s hair. “Come now, let me up. Once you’re clean, then we can kiss.”

Genji shook his head and grinned, leaning closer to Zenyatta. “Nope, I refuse. I’m seriously suffering from a lack of cute Omnic smooches. I’ve come to collect on a year’s worth.”

“Genji! I haven’t even been gone for a year!” He protested, pushing against Genji’s shoulders and trying to lean away from his leering face.

“There’s a high interest rate.”

Zenyatta laughed, trying and failing to avoid his boyfriend’s lips. Genji kissed across Zenyatta’s face, leaving a few red smudges here and there. He managed to overbalance Zenyatta, the monk landing on his back while Genji continued to smooch his face in-between laughs.

“Ok ok!” Giggling, Zenyatta pushed away Genji’s face, “Enough! Now I’m going to have to clean your face as well as mine.”

“It’ll be a bonding experience.” Grinning, Genji sat up, helping Zenyatta stand up as well. He then took Zenyatta’s hands and kissed them. “I missed you, by the way.”

Zenyatta hummed, leaning in and placing a kiss to the side of Genji’s mouth. “I missed you too.”

The two shared another kiss, Zenyatta not complaining as much since he already had blood smears. After much coaxing, Zenyatta managed to get the two of them into one of the bathrooms down the hall. When they were done cleaning up both of their faces, they retreated back to Zenyatta’s room in order to cuddle on the low level bed.

Genji had his head buried in the crook of Zenyatta’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Holding one of Genji’s hands, Zenyatta played with the digits, trailing his fingers up his wrist and down his palm.

The silence between them after he had finished explaining his journey from Hanamura to Nepal was comfortable and sweet. It was a shame Genji couldn’t relax completely. Nudging at the back of his mind caused Genji to huff. He nuzzled his face even closer to Zenyatta. Annoyed with his Dragon’s incessant prodding, he finally let the dang thing out.

It climbed over his shoulder, flicking its tongue and jumping onto Zenyatta. “Oh,” Zenyatta jolted at the sudden weight, but he instantly relaxed at the familiar addition. Chuckling at the affectionate nuzzling from both his boyfriend and the Dragon, Zenyatta hummed and pet the two of them. “I missed you as well, little one.”

Huffing, the Dragon pulled its head back in order to stick its tongue out and lick the side of Zenyatta’s faceplate. Genji snorted, opening one of his eyes and shoving his Dragon, causing it to topple off Zenyatta with a startled cry.

“It says that ‘ _little_ ’ shouldn’t be a used to describe it. Even though it **is** a scrawny little worm right now.”

Genji’s teasing laughter ended in a pained yelp, his Dragon having lunged at him and started biting at his ear, tugging on it fiercely. Ripping from Zenyatta’s side, Genji grabbed at his Dragon, yanking on it and trying to make it let go.

“Stupid lizard!!” Genji cried, matching the Dragon’s growling.

Zenyatta laughed heartily, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the spirit. Without even asking it let go, purring heavily once it was settled right back against Zenyatta’s chest.

Tutting softly, Zenyatta ran his fingers through Genji’s hair and the Dragon’s main. “Come on you two, no fighting. We are supposed to be enjoying each other’s company right now, aren’t we?”

Genji grumbled, going right back to snuggling close to Zenyatta. “Tell me, Zen, who do you love more? Me or the worm?”

“Genji, love, don’t be childish.” Zenyatta scolded lightly, flicking his forehead.

This caused his boyfriend to whine, but he heeded Zenyatta’s reprimand. Eventually Genji just decided to settle some kisses on Zenyatta’s neck. His lips slowly trailed up, brushing along Zenyatta’s chin. Zenyatta hummed at the administrations, moving his face so he could return Genji’s kisses.

Genji grinned against Zenyatta’s faceplate, lips tingling from the numb kisses he received. He eventually shifted, rolling on top of Zenyatta and laying on him. Genji’s kisses eventually turned lazy instead of passionate, missing Zenyatta’s mouth seam and just ending up on his cheeks or forehead. He was content kissing anywhere he could, not really minding if it missed Zenyatta’s mouth seam or not.

Zenyatta chuckled, running his hands up and down Genji’s back. “You know we’re going to have to leave the room soon.”

Groaning, Genji went limp against Zenyatta. “Do we have to?”

“Yes, I do have responsibilities, after all. Like when the week is up, Faneel, Dhriti, and Hibiscus will head back to the Sanctum. I’ll then be heading down with a few other monks to be the one who teaches the lessons for the following week.”

Genji perked up at this, “Can I come?”

“Hmm…” Tapping at his chin, Zenyatta tilted his head to the side. “Maybe? I do not see anything wrong with you coming along, but you’ll have to ask Mondatta just in case.”

‘ **We could provide transportation back and forth. It would make traveling between destinations much quicker**.’ Genji’s Dragon parted its jaws in a yawn, giving its host a drowsy look.

Genji raised a sceptical brow, “Can you even carry that many? I mean you got me and Hibiscus up here fine, but we don’t even know how long you can last in a solid form, especially when carrying people.”

‘ **Perfect chance to test how far we can go**.’

Zenyatta glanced between the two, trailing his fingers against Genji’s arm. “What is it?”

Rolling his eyes, Genji propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Zenyatta and running his fingers along his faceplate. “Mmm the lizard is saying that it can take us up and down the mountain just to cut down on time. But we don’t know how long it can last in a tangible form so I’d rather not test it out when we’re flying down the side of a mountain. Especially if humans are riding on its back.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Zenyatta hummed, “You could always try keeping it solid within the walls of the sanctum? Almost half of the monks here have already seen your Dragon spirit, plus it wouldn’t be the first time we see something mystical within these walls.”

Genji sat up, frowning slightly. “I mean… I don’t know. It’s one thing to break my family’s rule just to save you guys from a kidnapping, but to actively break it every day? Just to test something?”

“Well you’ve done worse.”

Ok, Zenyatta had a point. But still, could Genji do that? He just couldn’t shake the feeling that Hanzo would sense Genji misbehaving even with the distance. It was nightmare fuel just waiting to happen. He could practically see himself waking up in the middle of the night just to see Hanzo standing menacingly over his bed, ready to strike him down for his misdemeanours.

Shaking his head, Genji ran his hand through his hair. “Mmm well… You’re not wrong. But still…”

Zenyatta sat up, placing a kiss to Genji’s cheek and humming as he scooted out of the bed. Genji’s Dragon whined, clinging to Zenyatta’s robes just to stay close to the monk. Picking the green spirit up, Zenyatta cradled it to his chest, chuckling warmly.

“It’s quite alright, Genji. I do not expect you to break out of your comfort zone right away. It’s just something to think about.” Zenyatta said as he placed a kiss to the Dragon’s snout.

Purring, the Dragon curled its tail, nuzzling against Zenyatta. ‘ **Our mate is right, Sparrow. We cannot move forward if we do not take the necessary steps. This is a new place practically oozing spiritual essence. I sense it all around us, we are safe here.** ’

‘ _You say that, but when Hanzo comes over here swinging his sword, you won’t be the one he makes sashimi out of_.’ Genji thought with a roll of his eyes.

He watched Zenyatta move around the room, picking Genji’s bags up and moving them to lean against a dresser. After a while of tidying up, Zenyatta walked over to the door, pausing to turn and stare at Genji.

“Well are you coming? I would very much like to introduce you to the other monks during dinner."

At the mention of food, Genji’s stomach then decided to rumble rather impressively. Grinning at the airy chuckle this brought from Zenyatta, Genji sprung to his feet. He moved over to the monk, leaning down in order to lay a kiss upon his cheek. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Genji’s Dragon huffed, rolling its eyes and silently curling tighter around Zenyatta’s shoulders. It was clear the Dragon wanted to stay right where it was, but Genji didn’t think he was ready for so many to see the spirit, especially when he had just gotten there. So with a fierce grimace, Genji dispelled the Dragon, apologizing at the offended noise his Dragon made just before fading.

With a smile that was a little less jovial, Genji offered his arm to Zenyatta. "Shall we go?”

Zenyatta watched Genji for several beats before he inclined his head and hummed. Wrapping his arm around Genji’s, he let his lover open the door before leading them out into the hall, the ninja closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand out your Dragons wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaah I had this chapter done for literally a month, I just never got around to editing it! But here I am now posting it. Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully it was worth it.

Introductions were less stressful than Genji thought they would be. Other than the fact that many wanted to thank Genji for saving their brothers and sisters when they were kidnapped, they treated Genji surprisingly well. It wasn’t smothering sitting with them to eat, if anything it was extremely comforting not to be hounded with questions. Though it was obvious they were curious about something, either his presence or about the reptile he kept hidden in his soul.

Those curious looks only seemed to grow nearing the middle of dinner. Hibiscus had come in, prancing ahead of a stoic Juliet. The large woman inclined her head to Genji in a way of greeting before laying a kiss to Hibiscus’ cheek and moving to get her own meal.

Hibiscus hummed, plopping herself next to Genji and pretty much lying herself out on his lap. He lifted his bowl of rice up, looking down at her with a raised brow. “May I help you?”

“Genji, I need to head back down to the village.”

“Ok?” He went back to his meal, unaffected by the Omnic on his lap. “Can you wait till later?” Though Genji wasn’t against leaving in the middle of his meal, it was more along the lines of him being reluctant to leave Zenyatta’s side.

Hibiscus crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, body language broadcasting her pout. “I wish I could, but I honestly wasn’t even supposed to come back up, ya know? Come on, please? It’ll be super quick!”

“It is a four hour trip down to the village,” One of the monks spoke, looking at Hibiscus incredulously. “No offence, but how can the aid of Mr. Shimada help speed up the process?”

“Magic.” Hibiscus said, wiggling her fingers at the monk.

Genji sighed through his nose, rolling his eyes and setting his bowl down, his chopsticks laying on the rim of the bowl. As much as Genji didn’t want to summon his Dragon, he also didn’t want to pull himself away from Zenyatta just to make a trip down the mountain and back up. Even if it’d take an hour or two at most, that was still too long in Genji’s book. Sure he could suggest taking Zenyatta with them, but he still didn’t know how much weight his Dragon could carry. Until he had a solid idea, he’d keep the Dragon trips for two people only.

With a click of his tongue, Genji summoned his Dragon, the thing appearing on his shoulder. It chirped, seeming to grin at the jolt of surprise that passed through some of the monks. There was a few head nods from the Omnic monks that recognized the spirit, offering their own silent thanks to the creature.

Genji reached over and grabbed the kitten-sized Dragon by its scruff, dropping it in Hibiscus’ hands once she sat up. Holding the Dragon out at arm’s length, Hibiscus looked down at it and then back up at Genji.

“What am I supposed to do with this? Stick it in water and wait for it to grow?”

Snickering, Genji cast her a small grin. “Don’t worry, it’ll get bigger once you get outside.”

Looking back down at the little lizard, Hibiscus laughed when it stuck its tongue out at her, fuzzy ears angling forward. She stood and tucked the little thing against the side of her neck. “Alright! Bye lovebirds, see you later!” She moved over to Juliet, placing a kiss to her cheek and getting one in return. “Bye darling, I’ll see you soon.”

Juliet hummed, pressing another kiss to Hibiscus’ jawline. “Be safe.”

And with that Hibiscus left, Genji’s spirit in tow. Though he knew summoning it in front of practically everyone would garner a reaction, Genji still found the wide-eyed, gawking stares to be quite uncomfortable. He fought back the urge to shift in his seat, trying in vain to eat more of his food but ending up picking at it instead.

No doubt sensing his discomfort, Zenyatta cleared his voice-box and placed a hand to Genji’s shoulder. “Genji, would you like for me to show you where the bathrooms are? I’m sure you would like to bathe and sleep after your long journey.” As he said this he gave a side-glance towards the other monks. They quickly snapped back to whatever they had been doing, conversation filling the former silence.

Genji gratefully followed Zenyatta out of the dining room after putting his bowls away in the sink. Along the way Zenyatta informed him of the different chores around the Sanctum that was split between those living within its walls. There were things like sweeping away the morning snow, kitchen duty, dishes duty, and so on. Zenyatta also made note that Genji would probably be incorporated into the chore list, which he expected.

“Though I know I’ve always said the more the merrier, I’m not entirely sure we have any areas that could use more help…” Zenyatta crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing at his chin in thought.

“Well how are chores done around here?”

Zenyatta paused in his walking, looking at Genji. “Well we’re split into groups, for starters. There’s also a list of chores that need to be done around the sanctum. Each group has a chore they’re in charge of for the week.”

Genji made a sound of acknowledgement, nodding his head. “Aah I see. So each group switches between chores when the week finishes up, right? Like a cycle.”

Nodding, Zenyatta sighed, “But as I’ve said, we’ve got more than enough hands working in the Sanctum, so there might not be anything you can do to help…”

Cracking a smile, Genji slung an arm around Zenyatta’s shoulders, pulling the monk close and chuckling. “That’s fine! I’ll just jump around and help where I can! I’m sure there’s bound to be something I can do.”

Zenyatta chuckled at Genji’s enthusiasm, arms wrapping around Genji’s waist and leaning into the contact. “Yes, you’re right.”

The two made their way back to Zenyatta’s room, the monk opening his drawers and beginning the process of moving aside his own clothes to make room for Genji’s. While his lover did that, Genji dealt with the task of taking his own things from his bags. He set his blades and small chest of shuriken next to him, taking out a few other things like his phone charger and headphones. Only once all his material items were out did he bother pulling out his pile of clothes.

Glancing up, Genji’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he caught sight of something lacy in Zenyatta’s hands. It was a glimpse, the fabric at the bottom of the neatly folded pile in Zenyatta’s hands. Seeming unaware he was even holding it, Zenyatta opened the top drawer and deposited the fabric inside after pushing some things around.

“Hold on!” Genji scrambled to stand, moving over to the drawer as if his life depended on it. And, if his hunch on what that outfit might’ve been was anything to go by, then it definitely was.

Zenyatta hummed in curiosity, stepping to the side in order to let Genji have enough room to look in his drawer. “Yes? What is it?”

“May I?” The ninja asked, gesturing towards Zenyatta’s drawers.

Dipping his head in a nod, Zenyatta chuckled. “You may.”

Genji then wasted no time in reaching into the drawer and carefully lifting things out of the way in order to find his prize. When his hands brushed against smooth satin and the slightly rough texture of lace, Genji grabbed it and pulled.

In his hand was a beautiful top that was more see-through than anything. With snowy white cloth swathed in lace of a similar colour, the lingerie was clearly high class. Genji’s mouth was suddenly dry and a lump formed in his throat, a spark of heat warming his blood and settling tantalizingly in the pits of his stomach.

“Oh, I completely forgot I bought that.” Came Zenyatta’s simple response, not at all helping Genji’s thoughts with how casual the monk sounded. “There should be underwear that goes with in. Hmm… I wonder if I lost it somewhere in my drawers.”

Genji’s eyes flickered towards Zenyatta as he began moving things around in his drawers, clearly trying to find the missing piece to the top. “There’s more??” Genji would deny that his voice came out as a squeak if asked, even if the flush in his cheeks weren’t helping his case.

Zenyatta chuckled lightly, either oblivious to Genji’s growing excitement or purposefully trying to rile him up. “Of course. It was a two piece garment, after all. Though I also had a set in green… I wonder where it is. It might be with the underwear to that top.”

Groaning, Genji covered a face with a hand, the other clutching tightly to the flimsy cloth in his hand. “Zen!” He whined, “You’re killing me here!”

“I assure you I am doing nothing of the sort.” Zenyatta teased, laughing as he took the top from Genji and folded it before placing it back in the drawer. He intended to find the other pieces later, it would do no good to just let them go missing like that, especially since they had cost him quite a bit of money.

Genji wrapped his arms around Zenyatta’s waist, nuzzling the back of the Omnic’s neck and grumbling against his frame. “Why do you even have that?” He asked, voice muffled.

Zenyatta paused, hands hovering over his drawer before slowly closing it. He settled his hands against the polished wood, leaning in to Genji’s hold.

“I had bought it to wear as your birthday gift.”

Genji stiffened, grip around Zenyatta’s waist tightening at the admission. Fucking shit, this was supposed to have been his gift? Zenyatta clad in lace and being oh-so-delectable? Genji internally groaned at having missed the opportunity because of his poor decisions. Once again he mentally cursed himself for being a huge idiot.

He nuzzled further against Zenyatta, placing kisses along the areas he could reach. “Sorry I was an ass and made your gift go to waste.”

Zenyatta chuckled, shifting so he could turn and face Genji. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Genji’s neck, pulling him closer and resting their foreheads together.

“I have already forgiven you, Genji.”

He pulled back, staring at Zenyatta with a sceptical look. “Really? You have? Because if I were you, I wouldn’t. Hell, I’d still be holding it over my head!”

But then again, Genji had been raised to believe that others needed to be reminded if they had done something considered as an extreme transgression. If showed that while you may have forgiven them, you had yet to forget. It showed that you were not willing to let the same mistakes happen again. Usually Tobikuma used this tactic against the council members, underlings, and those they made deals with. Very rarely did he use it with his own sons, though Hanzo and Genji had the problem of using it against each other from time to time. However with the brothers it was more of a game really, no true ire held whenever the tactic was used.

Zenyatta tutted at Genji, tapping his nose in a scolding manner. “Now Genji, that’s not a productive way of thinking. That is the very same way as holding a grudge. You say you have forgiven, but repeatedly using it as leverage is clearly not forgiveness, it is manipulation. You can forgive acts done to you, but you do not need to forget them. You keep their memory in the back of your mind so that, in case something similar is done to you again, you can act more accordingly than you did previously.

“For example, say you cheat on me again.” Zenyatta held up a hand when Genji began to protest, the monk tilting his head and giving him a pointed look. “Let me finish, dear. This is all hypothetical, I have faith you would not repeat the same mistakes. Anyways, as I was saying, what would I do if you cheat on me again? The last time I was hurt and blamed myself, I then lashed out at Mondatta because I needed to direct my anger somewhere. But in the end I calmed down and I forgave you. However, should you ever cheat on me again, I will react differently.”

Zenyatta settled his hands on Genji’s cheeks, tone of voice turning serious. “For starters, while I know I will be beyond hurt, I will not direct my anger onto others, nor will I let it bottle up. I refuse to place the blame on anyone but on the source, which would be you cheating. And after that I would not give you another chance, for you had wasted the chance I had already given you. If you were so willing to slander my trust and cheat on me a second time, why should I believe differently that the next time would be different? That you would change your ways and that you would stop after the second time. If you were so willing the cheat once more, there is nothing that can convince me that you won’t do it again in the future.”

Genji’s heart hurt, his throat closing tightly against the swell of emotions coursing through him. Even though he knew this was a hypothetical situation and that he never would cheat on Zenyatta again, hearing about what would happen if he did pained Genji more than he thought it would. The idea of losing Zenyatta, of hurting this gentle soul so much that he would lose faith in Genji’s devotion and leave him… It was a disturbing concept. Genji actively refused to ever do that to Zenyatta, he would not make the same mistakes again.

As if sensing his conviction, Zenyatta’s posture relaxed further and he leaned up, placing a light kiss to Genji’s lips before placing a few more on his forehead. “But that is why I called it a hypothetical situation. I know you will not hurt me like that ever again, just as I refuse to hurt you in that way. However I know that acting as if we will not hurt each other in some way is foolish. We do not know what lies in our future, what opinions of ours may clash. Maybe I will say things that hurt you and maybe you will do things that hurt me. It will happen, that’s just how things are. We cannot expect our relationship to be endless perfection when we both know that we’re flawed. But what matters the most is how we overcome our possible fighting, what we do in order to pick up the pieces and recover. “

Nodding his head firmly, Genji wrapped his arms around Zenyatta and hugged him tight. “Yeah! I refuse to ever do that to you again. And if I ever do in the future for some reason, then I didn’t deserve you in the first place. You’re absolutely amazing and I’m lucky to have been given a second chance.” 

Zenyatta hummed, “But do you see the point I was trying to make? About forgiving, but not forgetting?”

“Mmm kind of. I mean I know what you’re saying and I understand it to a point, but it’s kind of hard to change the mind-set I’ve been raised on most of my life.” Genji admitted a little sheepishly.

Leaning back with a chuckle, Zenyatta took Genji’s hands and held them tight. “Oh Genji, I completely understand that. And I don’t hold it against you. I’m just grateful you’re making an effort to comprehend where I’m coming from.”

Genji mumbled a soft ‘welcome’, brushing his lips against the array of lights on Zenyatta’s forehead. He eventually moved down to Zenyatta’s mouth-seam in order to share some lazy kisses. Between the sweet pecks, Genji suddenly got an idea, a smile causing his mouth to curve upwards.

Feeling the change in expression, Zenyatta leaned back enough to look at Genji’s face. “What?” He chuckled fondly.

Grinning, Genji let his hands slide down Zenyatta’s back, settling on his hips. “Well I was thinking…” His voice dropped to a whisper, the tips of his fingers dancing along Zenyatta’s clothed frame. “You probably spent quite a bit of money on the outfits, right? Sooo we shouldn’t let it go to waste.”

Zenyatta snorted, pushing away Genji’s leering face. “Really? Is that where your mind suddenly jumps?”

“Well we just had a heart-to-heart chat! Kind of… And maybe I just want to see you in it? It doesn’t have to necessarily lead to something dirty.” Genji purred, batting his lashes innocently at Zenyatta.

The Omnic sighed, slowly shaking his head. “Somehow I doubt that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your problems don't disappear if you avoid them long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Super sorry for how long this took! Lol I kind of disappeared for a bit doing my own thing! But I'm back and ready to write! Also some warning beforehand: I did indeed change a few things from the information I gave in the epilogue of "Challenge". I originally intended to keep everything the same, but then as I was writing it I realized I couldn't do certain things because it just didn't "feel" right, if that makes any sense. But that's ok! It isn't such a huge problem that the story would never be able to recover from it. I just changed about 2-3 things :D You'll notice them once you run into them, but like I said they shouldn't mess with the story too much. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I've already held onto it for so long! I'll just set this one out and make the next one even better! Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading!

Hibiscus hummed, parting Genji’s hair and making another section to braid. Already most of Genji’s hair was twined into intricate braids. Genji hadn’t even considered the possibility that his hair could do such a thing, especially with how short it was. But apparently Hibiscus was tenacious enough to find a way.

She was sitting on a cushioned bench, Genji on the floor in front of her. He wasn’t entirely sure how she had convinced him to sit down and let her braid his hair, but he’s not exactly complaining. The sensation of fingers running through his hair and occasionally massaging his scalp was pleasant. Plus it was a good distraction from the fact that Zenyatta wasn’t here.

At the start of the week when Genji had offered to go down to the village with Zenyatta, Mondatta had intervened and said that he didn’t want Genji possibly distracting Zenyatta from his work. Though Genji wanted to believe that he wouldn’t distract Zenyatta, honestly speaking he knew the type of person he was. Still didn’t make staying at the monastery any better, now he was missing Zenyatta even more. So close to him yet still so far.

“You know,” Hibiscus spoke up after combining two braids together. “If I had hair, I’d love to braid it. Actually I’d love to do a lot of things with it. Get it cut, dyed, put it up in fancy styles, things like that!”

It wasn’t that much of a secret that Hibiscus liked hair. In the short time he’s been here, every time he’s seen Juliet her hairstyle has always been different. One time when he’d asked about it, Juliet had simply shrugged and said that Hibiscus liked hair.

“I’m sure you’d look adorable with a bob.” Genji said, tilting his head back slightly in order to look at Hibiscus.

She chuckled, patting Genji’s cheek before nudging him to face forward again. “Oh please. I’d look good no matter the haircut. Though I would love long hair. There’s so many different styles I could do with it!”

Genji hummed, nodding his head slowly. “I wonder what Zenyatta would look like with hair…”

“Ah, we talked about that one time. He said he’d enjoy an undercut if he had hair. Always thought they were fancy and attractive.” She chuckled and leaned down closer to Genji’s ear. “Maybe you should get an undercut. I’m sure he’d very much enjoy it.”

Genji snorted at that and rolled his eyes, “And mess up my perfect hair? I’ll pass. Besides, I don’t think I could work an undercut.”

“How humble of you,” The bland tone she gave left the impression that she was rolling her eyes. “But I think you should give it a try in the future. Maybe you could work it.”

He thought about it for a moment, contemplating on if he truly wanted to try an undercut. “Alright how about this. If I get an undercut, you have to be the one to give it to me. It was your suggestion after all.”

Hibiscus grunted, “Make me do the work so you can blame me if it looks like shit? Alright, fine. Looks like I gotta download a bunch of hair cutting tutorials before then.”

She hummed, patting Genji’s head after finishing off a final braid. “Alright, now your hair is all nice and pretty. Next we’ll paint nails.”

“Do you even have nails to paint?” Genji chuckled, scooting away so he could turn and look at her.

Hibiscus shrugged, looking down at her hand. “Mmm nope. But that doesn’t mean you can’t put paint on my frame anyways. I mean I’ve already got paint on me, it’s just a bit more permanent than nail polish is.” Wriggling her fingers, Hibiscus leaned back in the chair and tilted her head in a smile. “I just like how my fingers look when it seems like they’re painted.”

Genji watched Hibiscus for a while, smile tapering off into a small frown. Scooting closer, he rested his chin on Hibiscus’ knee, looking up at her. “Hey, Hibiscus?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you… Ever wish you were human?”

Hibiscus didn’t seem surprised at the question, or if she did then she didn’t react outwardly. With a sigh Hibiscus shrugged her shoulders, lifting a hand to play with Genji’s braids. “Sometimes I do, yeah. There are times where I wish I wasn’t made of wires and spare parts, that I actually had blood pumping through me instead of oil. And then there are times that I’m happy I’m not a human, that I can literally survive an entire car crushing me without having to worry about my frame being broken beyond repair.”

Pausing, Hibiscus looked down at her hands. “And then there are moments where I wished I could age like humans. Sure mentally I can maybe age, but physically I will always remain this age. And… That’s scary. It’s heart-breaking to know that I’ll outlive all the humans I know. You, Juliet, some of my brothers and sisters… It’s… Painful. I can punch as many walls down as I want without injury to me because I’m just that strong, but I’m not strong enough to handle your eventual deaths. That’s just something I can’t do. Even the thought of it just…” Her voice tapered off with a glitchy click, her hands clenching and unclenching.

Genji was silent for only a moment before he was moving up and wrapping Hibiscus in a tight hug. Hibiscus returned the equally fierce embrace, burying her head in Genji’s chest.

“I’m not really good at trying to find words to cheer others up,” Genji began, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “Zenny’s better at that then I am. But I do know that we are mortal. It’s depressing to know that I’ll die far before you, Zenyatta, or Mondatta. But I’d rather handle that when the time comes. I’m not afraid to die because growing up in my family, you know there’s always the chance you can be killed.”

Leaning back, Genji took Hibiscus’ face between his hands and looking down at her. “But that’s for the future you to deal with. You gotta live in the now, focus on what’s happening in the present. Fuck the future, deal with it then. Work on who you are and what you’re doing now. You can make all the plans and precautions you want for the future, but trust me, rarely do things go according to plan.”

Hibiscus snorted at that, a few chuckles leaving her as she shook her head. “God, that doesn’t sound responsible or well thought out at all.”

Offering her a grin, Genji shrugged. “Ehh I’m still working on being responsible, can’t say I’m great at it yet.”

Shaking her head, the Omnic leaned forward and placed a kiss to Genji’s cheek. “Whatever, I still appreciate it. Thanks, broccoli.”

Laughing, Genji leaned back so he was no longer kneeling, instead now squatting on the soles of his feet. “What, I’m back to being broccoli now? My hair’s not even green!”

“Yeah, but your Dragon is!” Hibiscus pointed out, flicking his forehead. “And that makes you broccoli in spirit.”

Genji rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort on that silly notion, but they were interrupted by someone knocking on Hibiscus’ door. They didn’t seem to wait for a response, already pushing open the door. A frazzled looking human greeted them, his brows drawn together in stress.

“Sister Hibiscus, we need your help with something.”

Nodding, she stood, Genji following her and the other monk out of the room. “What’s up?” She asked as they were led down the hallway.

“Well the recent storm last night finally blew off the shingles on the roof of the baths. We’d deal with it ourselves, but just climbing up there is a problem all on its own. The snow makes it hard to do much of anything and we still haven’t gotten a new ladder to replace our old one. We were hoping you could help by lifting one of us up onto the roof.” The monk informed quickly, the three of them winding around the halls and passing other monks as they went.

“Ah, right.” Nodding her head, Hibiscus rubbed her chin. “Well I suppose I could.”

Genji blinked, quickening his pace to walk beside Hibiscus and place a hand on her shoulder. “I could do it, no need to start throwing people onto the roof.”

Hibiscus tilted her head thoughtfully, “Oh right! You could, couldn’t you?”

He chuckled, holding a thumbs up. “Yeah! Leave it to me.”

Once they were outside in the early noon light, Genji moved to stand in front of the wall and gave it a quick onceover. Nodding after figuring out a good path up, Genji slithered up the wall like a lizard. He glanced back down once he was firmly situated on the roof.

“Alright! Do you guys have a broom? I’m going to need to sweep this snow out of the way so I can assess the damage!”

“Right here!” Hibiscus snatched the broom from an Omnic’s hand, chucking it at Genji like a javelin.

Genji yelped in surprise at the sudden toss, jumping up to catch it and slipping on the snow. He let out another cry as he fell off the side of the roof. Now while the roof wasn’t high enough that the fall would kill him, it would still definitely break his bones.

Suddenly his jacket was snagged harshly, keeping him from falling any further off the roof. A few of the monks down below gasped, a collection of murmurs quickly breaking out. Genji didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that his Dragon was out in probably a large enough form to keep him from falling. The numbing tingle radiating from his tattoo even furthered the evidence that his Dragon had been forcibly summoned.

‘ ** _That was reckless of you, Sparrow._** ’

“Reckless? How was I supposed to know I’d lose my footing?” Blinking, Genji glared back down at Hibiscus. “And hey! Don’t start throwing things while someone is on the roof! That’s dangerous!”

“Sorry!!!” Hibiscus called back, standing directly under where Genji might’ve fallen. It seems she had rushed to catch him, thankfully she didn’t have to.

Huffing, Genji waited for his Dragon to pull him up. From there it was a little easier to handle the problem on the roof. When he needed something, his Dragon would go down and pick it up for him. So focused on his work, Genji didn’t even notice he was drawing a small crowd. His Dragon noticed though and, despite it slowly getting concerned, it kept from mentioning something.

When he was done, Genji had worked up a sweat enough to take off his jacket. Wiping at his face, Genji glanced at his Dragon when it settled on his shoulder, having shrunk down to a more compact size.

“What’s up?” Genji frowned slightly, noticing the nervousness radiating from his Dragon.

Glancing off to the side, Genji’s Dragon grimaced. ‘ ** _Nothing of concern… I hope._** ’

Genji snorted, taking the hammer and moving to the edge of the roof. “That’s ominous.” He paused, realizing that there was a lot more monks than when he’d first started. They seemed excited, their mutterings tapering off when they realized Genji was finished with the roof.

Clearing his throat, Genji hesitated, “Um… The roof is done?”

“Yeah, thanks for that!” Hibiscus called, seeming to be vibrating with excitement. Finally it seemed like she could take it no more and, like a rubber band that was snapped, she suddenly rushed out. “Ok so I know this isn’t the first time I’ve seen your Dragon but I really gotta ask! Can you talk to it in your head? I noticed back in Hanamura that you had a one-sided conversation with it, but if you can talk to it in your head then I guess it isn’t completely one-sided!”

“Can it really fly?” Someone else suddenly asked.

“Does it have a name?” Came another question.

“What does it eat?”

Genji paled, dropping the hammer and, without hesitation, spun on his heel and ran. Now maybe Genji could’ve handled it better, but this was the very thing he was afraid would happen. Of course he expected people to be curious about his Dragon, but having a mob of monks throwing out questions just made him extremely uncomfortable, especially since he still wasn’t entirely used to his Dragon being out in the open.

Running across the roof when it was caked in snow wasn’t an entirely foreign concept. Genji did it often back in Hanamura during the winter months, so he wasn’t completely floundering. But the snow was a little thicker and it was soft, his feet often punctured the cushiony white fluff and he had to yank his boot out before he could continue running.

Genji scaled up and down roofs, bypassing even touching the ground in order to make it to Zenyatta’s room. There he slipped in through the window, teeth chittering as he shook off the excess snow. His Dragon huffed, blowing a plume of fire from its nose, melting the snow without scorching the smooth wood underneath it.

“Fuck…” Genji muttered, rubbing a hand down his face. “I knew this was going to happen.”

‘ ** _It was only a matter of time…_** ’ His Dragon sighed, collapsing in a dramatic heap on the bed Genji shared with Zenyatta.

Genji grimaced, “How long do you think it’ll last?”

The Dragon grunted, ‘ ** _Not long, hopefully. I don’t think we can keep running away like that. It’s rather rude_**.’

“I know! But we’re not equipped to handle this kind of situation! I never had to explain your existence to so many people before! I’m used to not having to even say anything because the people who know either married into the family or have a Dragon of their own! Zenyatta being the exception because of **someone**.” He added with a pointed glare.

Snorting, the spirit closed its eyes, curling up into a tight ball. ‘ ** _It would’ve happened eventually, I just bypassed unnecessary complications_**.’

“No, what you did was bypass centuries of traditions just to get some attention from Zenyatta.” Genji said dryly, rolling his eyes.

‘ ** _And I would do it again in a heartbeat_**.’

“Sap.”

‘ ** _I feel what you feel, Sparrow. So I’m not the only sap here, now am I?_** ’

Genji chuckled lightly at that, finally laying down on the bed. “You’re right…” They let silence fall between them for a while longer, not really keeping to their own thoughts since it was impossible for that. Glancing at his Dragon, Genji frowned.

‘ _I hope they don’t keep asking questions…_ ’ He thought, forgoing using words.

‘ ** _You and I both, Sparrow._** ’

\--

Genji was about ready to just take to the mountains and live there, hunting for food and surviving the cold nights by burrowing into the snow like a polar bear. The past two days he had been avoiding everyone he could, even halting his attempts at going to the kitchen for meals. At first Genji had been able to continue on with his tasks without being hounded for questions about his spirit. But then when it seemed word got around that questions were “ _allowed_ ”, everywhere Genji went he was asked things.

At first he tried to be polite and vaguely answer them, but it got to the point where he just couldn’t handle the constant stream of attention he was getting. A few people even asked if Genji would show them his spirit, simply because they were curious. He had once again pulled up excuse after excuse just to avoid showing his spirit. Though not all of the monks asked about his spirit, it was still enough that Genji got overwhelmed. He also knew they all meant no harm, but their interest in his spirit felt intrusive and gave him a tight, claustrophobic feeling.

So Genji took to disappearing from sight, hiding away in Zenyatta’s room and putting his ninja training to good use by sneaking around when he wanted some fresh air, food, or a bath. It was gruelling and painful and seriously took a toll on him, but Genji just didn’t want to be faced with any more questions. He couldn’t handle it.

It was sometime during this period that Mondatta took notice of Genji’s absence. He made a point to stop by Zenyatta’s room when the morning chores were done. Knocking on the door, Mondatta made sure to speak loud enough for Genji to hear. He knew the other was in there, as he could sense the discord radiating from the room.

“I will be going for a walk down to the shrine if you would like to join.”

Not waiting for a response, Mondatta calmly made his way out of the sanctum. He nodded hello to the monks he passed, only pausing here and there to observe or offer advice. When he finally did leave the sanctum grounds, Mondatta felt a presence get closer to him.

“How are you, Genji?”

The young Shimada seemed surprised at Mondatta being able to tell he was there, but he decided not to comment on it. Falling into step with the monk, Genji shoved his hands into his pockets and buried his nose into his scarf. “Mm… Stressed. And kind of uncomfortable.”

Nodding his head, Mondatta hummed. “Does it have anything to do with why you’ve suddenly started avoiding most of the monks here?”

Genji grimaced, kicking some snow with his foot and grunting. “Yeah… It’s… Kind of mostly that.”

The silence wasn’t oppressive, it was actually comforting. It was the kind of feeling Genji got whenever Zenyatta was being quiet and patiently waiting for him to explain his feelings. Genji didn’t feel pressured into saying anything, but the gentle peace radiating from Mondatta compelled him to.

“It’s just… I’m not used to so many people knowing about my spirit and asking about it. The whole feeling is odd and makes me uncomfortable. The Shimada Dragons have been kept a secret for ages and suddenly I broke that rule. First was with Zenyatta, not my fault but inevitable, and the second was when I was rescuing everyone.” Genji sighed, lifting his hand just as his Dragon materialized on his shoulder. He ran his fingers over the beast’s mane, giving gentle tugs to the antlers sprouting from its head.

Mondatta hummed, inclining his head towards the spirit in a form of wordless greeting. Facing back towards the path, Mondatta made a thoughtful sound. “So you are torn between politely answering questions and sticking with what you have known all your life.” He looked at Genji, “Yet clearly you are making some effort to be more open with your spirit, the fact you have allowed it to grace us with its presence at all is a testament to that.”

Genji gave a wry grin and shrugged a shoulder, “Yeah, we’re both trying. We want to be more open with everyone here, especially since this is our new home. And plus, my Dragon can sense all the spiritual energy around here. They believe we’re safe to reveal our secret and Zenyatta has assured us that the monks wouldn’t tell anyone.”

‘ ** _But we misjudged just how interested others would be by my presence_**.’ His Dragon sighed through its nose, slumping on Genji’s shoulder like a limp noodle.

“Have you told any of the other monks that their questions are overwhelming and that your spirit was a part of a family secret?” At the silence that followed, Mondatta had his answer. Still he chuckled and glanced at Genji. “You cannot expect them to know you are upset if you do not speak up about it.”

“I know!” Genji clicked his tongue in frustration, rubbing a hand over his face and groaning. “But I don’t wanna be rude! Or upset anyone! I want them to like me, they’re Zenyatta’s family after all.”

“Self-sacrifice would not make Zenyatta happy.” Mondatta said matter-of-factly, giving Genji and his Dragon a pointed look. “You have seen what keeping quiet about certain things has done. While this is not as severe, it will still upset Zenyatta to know his brothers and sisters are making his lover feel unwelcome.”

Genji almost flinched at the sharp tone Mondatta used. Clearly he was still displeased with the stunt Genji had pulled involving Zenyatta and the bet. Wincing, Genji bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep from quickly apologizing. Mondatta had started speaking again and Genji refrained from rudely interrupting.

“Do not feel like it is wrong to speak up when you are feeling bad, Genji. The monks here will understand, but you can’t expect them to know unless you tell them. Some of them are bad at gauging other people’s emotions unless directly told.” Mondatta glanced up to the sky, “Perhaps it would be best to have everyone gathered so you can address the matter.”

“Like how? Tell them all at once that I don’t like questions about my spirit because it’s a family secret, so they should stop?”

Mondatta chuckled, “Perhaps not exactly like that, but close enough. Simply tell them how it is a family secret, though answer a question or two so as to satisfy their curiosity to some extent. You will get nowhere if you leave them with nothing.”

Genji shared a look with his Dragon, pursing his lips and shrugging. “Worth a shot.”

“I’m glad you are willing to try, for sometimes that is all you can do. Though I would advise waiting till Zenyatta and the other monks return for the week. That way everyone will be in attendance and you would not have to bother repeating yourself.”

“Oh, true!” Genji snapped his finger, expression lighting up. “Thanks, Mondatta.” He hesitated for a moment, enthusiasm dampening for a moment. “Um… If you don’t mind… Would it be fine if I join you on your walks till Zenyatta gets back?”

Mondatta inclined his head towards the young Shimada, “You are allowed to join me in whatever task I am doing, Genji. This is now your home as well.”

“Right, of course! Thanks!” He let out a small sigh of relief, grin sliding back into place on his face. He let the silence fall between them, finally feeling at ease for the first time in days. Leave it to Mondatta to be able to calm him down in a similar fashion to Zenyatta. They truly were brothers.

“Ah, and before I forget,” Mondatta tilted his head in ways of a smile, “You did very well in repairing the roof the other day, thank you for that.”

“O-oh! Yeah, no problem!” Genji grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I figured it was better I do it so Hibiscus wouldn’t have to start vaulting people onto the roof hoping one of them stuck.”

Mondatta chuckled at that and nodded his head in agreement. “Yes, I also believe it was the best course of action. Perhaps in the future when you are willing, you could help repair other areas of the sanctum. There are some structures that are just too high up for any of the monks to fix them. That or they’re located in a precarious place.”

Genji felt his grin widening at the sudden realization that he was potentially getting his own job within the Shambali. The entire time he’d been here, Genji’s help hadn’t been required in any of the chores. Though he had tried every now and again, it was clear there wasn’t much he could do. So this job would save him from being a freeloader and would actually benefit those living in the monastery!

“I’d love to help!” Genji exclaimed excitedly.

Mondatta let out an amused hum, nodding his head slowly. “Alright. I will compile a list of needed repairs. I shall give it to you when it is complete.”

“Got it, thanks Mondatta!”

“You are most welcome, Genji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you like my stuff, come check out my tumblr and say hi :D http://spaceyjelly.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation in a conference room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY YEAH SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN LIKE THREE MONTHS. THAT'S MY BAD. KINDA GOT DISTRACTED BY MY OTHER STORIES. But I'm here now and hopefully I can actually stick to updating properly. This sequel of sorts is drawing to a close. I did ponder the idea of writing another part where Genji proposes to Zenyatta, but I'm still on the fence about it. Idk if I find inspiration or if others want to see it then I wouldn't mind writing it c: But yeah, here's this chapter. One more and then this part comes to a close. Once again thank you for sticking with the story and the sequel. You'll probably hear me spouting more thank you's next chapter, so apologies in advance for that~

When Zenyatta returned he could instantly tell there was a tense discourse in the air. Just passing by a few monks had his orbs starting to turn purple of their own volition. He internally frowned at this, picking up the pace and weaving his way through the halls in search of Mondatta. He could sense his brother’s aura in one of the many chambers dedicated to meditation.

“Mondatta,” Zenyatta started the moment he entered the room, “Do you know why there is such a dour atmosphere around the monastery? I noticed it when we got closer to the monastery but inside the walls it is only more potent.”

Zenyatta didn’t miss the way a few of the monks in the circle with Mondatta flinched. The Shambali leader let out a noncommittal hum, unfolding himself from his meditative position before standing. Around him the other monks followed his example, each one standing and straightening out their robes.

“Zenyatta, it is good to see that you arrived home safely.” Mondatta said as he came up to greet his brother.

Zenyatta refrained from sighing and tilted his head in a smile, opening his arms and accepting the hug from Mondatta. “Yes, I am pleased to be home. But brother, would you please answer my question?”

Behind them Hibiscus grunted, gaining their attention. She was rubbing the back of her neck and shifting from foot to foot. “The mood around here might be… My fault.”

Now Zenyatta was quite curious. What could Hibiscus have done that caused the entire Sanctum to be drenched in such a depressive atmosphere? Before he could ask this question Mondatta had turned to give their sister a pointed look.

“Hibiscus, while you may have been the catalyst for this, it is not entirely your fault. Everyone who trampled over Genji’s comfort in order to satisfy their own curiosity is to blame.”

At this Zenyatta’s head snapped to look at Mondatta. He tensed, “What do you mean others were trampling over Genji’s comfort? Mondatta, what has happened in the week I was away?”

Mondatta sighed, placing his hands on Zenyatta’s shoulders and ushering him out of the room. “I will leave it to Genji to explain, he should be in your room. Hibiscus, go to the Main Hall and ring the bell please. Now that everyone is back within the monastery I think now would be a good time to address the issue.”

Hibiscus nodded, slinking out of the room after whispering another apology to Zenyatta. Now equal parts confused and worried, Zenyatta quickly bid farewell to Mondatta in order to powerwalk his way to his room. Zenyatta bypassed a few of the other monks, offering small greetings but not lingering too long. He was quite concerned with Genji, especially since his comfort had apparently been upended.

Zenyatta briefly sensed Genji’s presence on the other side of the door just before he slid it open. The sight of Genji halfway out the window with his face set into a firm grimace had Zenyatta tilting his head in slight amusement.

“Oh, I did not think my return would make you want to flee so badly.” He said lightly, quite amused at the way Genji’s head whipped to him.

“Zen!” Genji let out a heavy heave of air, climbing back into the room and rushing to the monk.

Zenyatta couldn’t help the giggle spilling from his voice box as Genji wrapped his arms tightly around him and lifted him into the air. A green image shimmered to life around Genji’s shoulders that quickly slinked around Zenyatta’s, purring up a storm as the little dragon nuzzled his faceplate. Zenyatta chuckled, returning the embrace and patting Genji’s back.

“I’m home.” Zenyatta hummed, placing a kiss to the top of Genji’s head.

The young ninja sat Zenyatta down and leaned in to give him a proper kiss. He sighed and rested his forehead against Zenyatta’s, “God am I happy you’re back. This week has been a nightmare!”

Zenyatta ran his fingers through Genji’s hair, letting out a concerned hum. “Yes, I heard from Mondatta that your comfort had been violated. Would you please tell me what happened? I’m upset to hear that more than one person might have had a hand in this.”

Genji grimaced, “I wouldn’t say ‘violated’, that’s a little too harsh of a word. Maybe invasive? But I promise it isn’t as bad as you think! No one did it on purpose!”

“Genji,” Zenyatta placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head and giving him a pointed look. “As much as I love how sweet you can be when it comes to others, downplaying your own discomfort is not a good thing to do.”

Unable to refute his boyfriend’s words, Genji sighed and slumped a little. “Yeah I know… But I really don’t blame anyone for their questions. They were just being curious, I get that. It was kind of my fault too since instead of doing anything about it I pretty much just ran. But when I realized what I was doing wasn’t helping me in any way, I was already getting used to it being my default action. And then Mondatta suggested I wait till everyone was back here before I talked about it and yeah. So since you’re here that means I’ll have to actually deal with the situation and I’m kind of nervous about it but I also know that it needs to be done.”

Zenyatta nodded slowly but everything Genji said amounted to word salad. He honestly had no clue what Genji was talking about but he knew for a fact that it was extremely important. However Genji somehow managed to leave out any explicit details that would hint at what it was that had made his week so upsetting.

Frowning, Zenyatta placed a hand against Genji’s cheek. “Darling, I’m afraid I’m at a loss for whatever it is you’re talking about. Why were you avoiding everyone? Why must you wait till everyone returned from the village?”

Before Genji could respond a dull bell’s sound echoed, sounding faint but still distinct in the mid-morning air. Genji frowned and looked out the still open window, his brows furrowing. “What was that?”

“The bell from the Main Hall. Usually it is only rung when Mondatta is calling a meeting with everyone in the sanctum.” Zenyatta informed him, having already known Hibiscus was going to ring it. Now that Genji had said something similar to Mondatta about a “situation”, Zenyatta had a feeling Mondatta and Genji were talking about the same thing.

Genji made a sound, “Ah. That must be my cue. I guess you’ll be hearing about the past week pretty soon then.” Genji offered a strained smile, taking Zenyatta’s hand and squeezing it. He gave a pointed look to his Dragon before the beast huffed and disappeared. Genji then pulled Zenyatta with him towards the door. “I don’t really know where the Main Hall is. Usually they’re near entrances and crap but I don’t think that’s how it’s set up here.”

Zenyatta chuckled, easily falling into step with his boyfriend and returning the hand squeeze. “Yes, I suppose it can be considered odd. We refer to it as the Main Hall, but really all it is, is a giant room we repurposed as a meeting room. The bell in it has a ring strong enough to be heard all across the temple. And since it is placed in the center of the Sanctum, it is quite easy to find.”

The two walked languidly as they talked, joining up with a few other monks walking towards the Main Hall. They nodded almost sheepishly to Genji, those with eyes quickly looking away after stating their greeting. Genji’s own greeting to them was stiff in nerves more than hostility.

When they reached the Main Hall, Mondatta was standing near the front while everyone else was sitting down on the rows of cushions placed in front of a large bell. The Shambali leader gestured towards Genji, coaxing him to stand beside him in the front. With another comforting squeeze to his hand and a quick kiss to his cheek, Zenyatta let go of Genji and moved to sit down near the front. Hibiscus sat next to him, fidgeting in her seat like there were ants in her wires.

Mondatta waited till all the residents of the monastery were present. He then folded his hands behind his back and began to speak. “Before we begin I would like to say welcome back to our brothers and sisters that have just returned from their week within the village.” A few of the Shambali murmured their thanks before the silence fell over them again. “Now, as we are all aware Genji has come to our home in order to live with us. However in the past week it would seem as if many of us have forgotten our manners and instead of making him feel welcomed among us, we have made him feel as if he is a spectacle one would poke and prod like an animal in a cage.”

Mondatta let his gaze drag over everyone present, still keeping calm and collected while Genji shifted from foot to foot next to him. “Though I am aware not everyone has aided in this discomfort, it is still something that reflects the Shambali as a whole. If we cannot be bothered to take into consideration the comfort of one of our own, how can we be expected to help with the comfort of those not part of the Shambali? I have put off saying anything about this because Genji wished to address the topic on his own terms, yet I wish to express my disappointment at how you all have acted.” Mondatta let his words sink in before he nodded his head towards Genji, gesturing the man forward.

Genji swallowed before moving to stand where Mondatta had been, the Shambali leader taking up where Genji had stood. He wrung his hands behind him as he tried to get his jumbled thoughts in order. Clearing his throat, Genji inclined his head towards the crowd and offered a short wave.

“Right, hello. I’m Genji. Which… You all already know…” Shaking his head Genji straightened and took another deep breath. “So like Mondatta said you guys kind of went past my comfort zone with your questions. Mainly your questions on my Dragon. And don’t get me wrong, I get where your curiosity comes from! Hell I’m pretty sure I barraged Zenyatta with questions when I found out he could make a ton of glowy hands and heal crap. But though I get it and all, it’s hard for me to be super honest about my Dragon.

“My family has kept quiet about the secret of the Shimada Dragons for generations. Only a select few were allowed to know about the spirits. Ummmm to summarize how they came to be, let’s just say my ancestor was raised by Dragons and then when he died unexpectedly his Dragon siblings bonded their souls to his son so that they’d always be together. And because of that the first born always has two Dragon spirits and then anyone born after that has just one. My mom had two, my older brother has two, and I have one.

“From a young age it was beat over my head that talking about the Dragon’s was a big no-no. But when I met Zenyatta he kinda learned about my spirit without my consent.” Genji grimaced at the memory, “Though my Dragon is a part of me and is basically a manifestation of my own soul, it still has a mind of its own. So it decided it wanted to meet Zenyatta and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Genji caught Zenyatta covering his mouth plate in order to giggle. He rolled his eyes and grinned, feeling a bit more relaxed as he vomited up word after word. “So yeah, Zen was the first outsider to learn in a super unorthodox way. But then the kidnapping happened and everyone that was caught learned about my Dragon because it helped me save you guys and yeah. Then when I got here Zenyatta assured me that since this was a super spiritual place it wouldn’t matter if my Dragon was out or not. I thought I’d grow used to having the thing out but then everyone started asking questions and I got overwhelmed and I just ended up avoiding everyone in order to not have to answer questions.”

Genji paused to regulate his breathing, rambling without pausing to take a breath. Once he was no longer struggling for air, Genji lifted his hand. Along his shoulder the air shimmered for a moment before the green serpent seemed to drag itself from over his back and onto his shoulder. It flicked its tongue out, drawing a murmur from the crowd.

The Dragon nuzzled into Genji’s cheek, offering a silent form of comfort. Genji was extremely nervous and was starting to sweat. He was breaking an old Shimada rule not just to one person but to an entire massive crowd of people. They were all staring at him and though Genji wasn’t the type to have performance anxiety he was starting to think he was experiencing it. If Hanzo or Tobikuma could see him now they’d strangle him. And maybe laugh because the proud peacock Genji was stressing about talking in front of a crowd.

Drumming his fingers along the emerald scales, Genji chewed harshly on his bottom lip. “So since everyone is here, I wanna answer a few questions and afterwards can everyone just… Not ask questions? I’m seriously not comfortable talking about my Dragon and it’s kind of killing me being up here and talking about it. But I still want to be comfortable enough to have the thing going around the monastery and helping where it can since we’re both living here and crap.”

Genji took a deep breath, “Ok! So for starters no it isn’t a gift from the Iris. Honestly I never even heard of the Iris before I met you guys. My Dragon is something that occurs in my family. It doesn’t happen to the outer branches of the Shimada family, only the main branch. Yes my Dragon can fly and depending on me or my Dragon’s desires it can change size. Usually my Dragon only takes on a larger form in battle, as that’s what they’re primarily used for.

“My Dragon is my spirit. When a Shimada turns a certain age, their Dragon is awakened and basically eats our previous human spirit in order to replace it with the Dragon one. So to put it simply, I’m connected to my Dragon on a spiritual level. We can talk to each other and feel each other’s emotions and pain. Since we’re the same spirit if my Dragon dies I die, same applies for the other way around. My Dragon is able to manifest physically through my tattoo. When the spirit consumes my human soul they burn their mark into my physical body. No matter what happens to my body the mark will always be there.” Genji quieted a bit, positive he’d addressed everything he could. Still better safe than sorry. “Um… If you have any questions I’ll answer them now? But this might be the only time I answer them.”

Hands instantly started flying up and a few were even waving wildly. Genji momentarily regretted his choice but decided to power through. He built up a system of sending his Dragon out to hover over who it was he called on just so it didn’t get confusing. And at least this way everyone could get a somewhat closer look at the serpent.

“Can you fly? Or breathe fire?”

“No and no. Actually… Not entirely sure on the second one. Haven’t really tried. But no I can’t fly and currently can’t breathe fire. My Dragon is able to do both of those, though. Oh! But each Shimada’s Dragon has an element that they’re basically immune to and from that my physical body won’t be too harmed by it. For my mom it was ice? Frost? One of those, maybe both since they’re kind of the same thing. My brother is lightning and thunder. He hasn’t been struck by lightning yet but I’m waiting for that day because I bet it’ll be hilarious. Anyways for me it’s fire. Though I have stuck my hand in a bonfire once or twice I haven’t let it sit there for ages on end so I don’t know how immune I am but I really don’t wanna test it out.”

The line of questioning went on for the better part of an hour, Genji answering question after question. Eventually it started to get easier, the young Shimada no longer stressed as he responded to questions. But by the time everyone left the Main Hall in order to finish their chores and prepare for dinner, Genji was exhausted. He collapsed in a heap on Zenyatta’s lap, both him and his Dragon nuzzling into Zenyatta’s waist.

“I’m so tired!!!” Genji whined pitifully.

Zenyatta chuckled and carded his fingers through Genji’s hair. His other hand reached out to pet at the green Dragon’s scales, making sure to rub under its chin till it purred. “You both did very well. I’m so proud of you.”

Genji tilted his head back and offered a sleepy grin, “Thanks. God I never wanna do that again. The whole time I felt like Hanzo was going to jump in through the window and catch me spilling my guts about the Shimada family secret. I still feel like he’s on his way here ready to skewer me.”

“You frequently talk about your brother killing you in some way,” Zenyatta mused aloud, “I don’t think that’s healthy Genji.”

He huffed, hiding his face in Zenyatta’s robes so that his words came out muffled. “I’m from a family of Yakuza and morbid humour is funny. You’ve gotta expect me to make jokes like that every now and again.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware. And though I also enjoy such humour from time to time, too much of it will make others worry.”

Genji grumbled but he did pull away from Zenyatta at the sound of someone approaching. He glanced up into the faceplate of Hibiscus, the Omnic looking away from Genji as she tugged on the ends of her sleeves. Beside her was Mondatta, the Shambali leader giving her a patient look.

“Hey.”

Shifting to a sitting position, Genji tilted his head to the side. “Hey yourself.”

Hesitating, Hibiscus let out a frustrated groan before she dropped to her knees and bowed low enough that her forehead touched the ground. “I’m so freaking sorry!” She cried, surprising everyone but Mondatta and Zenyatta. Apparently the two Omnics were quite used to their sister’s overenthusiastic apologies.

“I was the one who started asking the questions and it just snowballed into everyone asking! By the time I noticed my mistake you started avoiding everyone and I couldn’t catch you to apologize! What kind of friend am I where I couldn’t even notice my questions were upsetting you?! I’m so angry at myself for pushing you to go so far that you needed to call a huge meeting in front of everyone just to deal with it!” Hibiscus hit her fist to the ground, still keeping her face lowered. “I know I can bulldoze my way into people’s business and stampede over their feelings from time to time, but damn it I thought I was getting better! I’m still so pissed at myself for taking so long to notice what my questions were doing! By the Iris, Genji I’m seriously sorry! I would’ve never asked questions if I knew it was going to bother you this much! I hate messing with people’s comfort and I just went and wrecked yours like a bull in a china shop!”

Genji shared a look with his Dragon, the two smiling softly. Slipping from Zenyatta’s shoulders, the spirit padded along the ground and slid up against Hibiscus’ head. Its little body vibrated from the force of its purr. Hibiscus was coaxed to look up into the scaly face and was rewarded a lick for her efforts.

She snorted, leaning back to wipe at her faceplate. “Gross.” The Omnic hesitated before glancing up at Genji. “Can I… Take that as a yes that you forgive me?”

Grinning, Genji opened up his arms in the universal sign for a hug. Hibiscus wasted no time in launching herself at Genji, wrapping tightly around him like an octopus. Zenyatta, unable to get out of the way in time, was unintentionally dragged into the hug and knocked back from the force of Hibiscus. She took the three of them to the ground, letting out a stream of “thank yous” while peppering kisses to both Genji and Zenyatta’s cheeks.

“Ok ok!” Genji laughed, patting at her back. “I may have forgiven you but I still have my own conditions!”

Hibiscus perked up at this, shifting so she was lying on both Zenyatta and Genji, her elbows on their chests propping her up enough to look at them. “Oh? Alrighty then! What are your conditions? Tell away! I’m ready for anything!”

Genji snorted, rolling his eyes. Still he held up his hand, lifting a finger for every condition he listed. “First you need to ask in the future if questions are ok. Don’t just assume everyone will answer the moment you start dishing out questions. Second please move your elbow, your pointy joints are digging into my ribs.” When she did shift enough so that Genji wasn’t being crushed, he grinned and held up another finger. “And third you have to honour your promise and cut my hair like you said you would.”

If Hibiscus had a face, Genji would bet good money that she was grinning like a loon. “Really? Those are all your requirements?”

At his nod Genji was once again enveloped in the familiar crushing hug of Hibiscus. She hoisted him up to his feet just so she could swing him around with ease, gushing about how happy she was he had forgiven her and that she’d do her best to give him the greatest haircut he’d ever seen.

“Oh! I’ll need to download some tutorials on how to do an undercut! And how to cut hair! I wonder if Siva can help me. She used to be a hairdresser before joining the Shambali.” And with that Hibiscus dropped Genji and tossed a parting farewell over her shoulder.

Zenyatta chuckled from where he was still sitting on the floor. “I’m surprised how quickly she went from apologizing to rambling about hair.”

“Well what did you expect? It is Hibiscus after all.” Mondatta hummed, running his fingers along the mane of the Dragon coiled around his shoulders.

Genji blinked, staring at the serpent in bewilderment. _‘When did you get so cozy with Mondatta?’_

**_‘It is always best to build good relations with our mate’s family.’_ **

Obviously Genji found that confusing since he was apparently already on good terms with Zenyatta’s family. He had a feeling the Dragon just wanted someone to pet it. Though if that was the case then wouldn’t it have gone to snuggle up against Zenyatta? Genji knew the Dragon had a soft spot for the monk. And how could he not? Zenyatta was considered their mate after all.

Genji internally grimaced at the reference. Right. He’d probably have to mention that to Zenyatta or something. It would be a very awkward topic no doubt, it would basically be like Genji was proposing to Zenyatta. And that was something Genji knew he wasn’t ready for. He knew his Dragon was already acting like they were married, what with the whole “mate” thing. But there’s a difference between Dragon marriage customs and normal human customs.

The green spirit narrowed their eyes at Genji and hissed at him, forked tongue flicking out. Genji scowled right back, raising a brow as if to say “ _tell me I’m wrong_ ”; of course he didn’t get a response.

A hand on his shoulder snapped Genji from the glaring contest between him and his spirit. Zenyatta tilted his head in a smile and chuckled, “Enough of that you two. While I am not aware of what it was you two were fighting about—“

“It wasn’t a fight!” Genji broke in to protest.

Zenyatta hummed again and moved his hand to cup Genji’s cheek. “No, it was indeed an argument. You always get that furrow in your brow and pout whenever you’re arguing about something with your spirit.”

Genji flinched at the finger suddenly probing the space between his eyebrows. Sputtering, he quickly pulled Zenyatta’s hand away and huffed in annoyance at the sweet laugher spilling from his boyfriend.

“Now now, I mean no offense.” Zenyatta leaned in and placed a kiss to Genji’s nose. He then turned, offering his hand out to the Dragon. “Come now, it is time we head back to our room. Mondatta, I will be seeing you for after dinner meditation?”

Dipping his head in a confirmation, Mondatta helped hand over the small Dragon. He then bid the two lovers and the spirit farewell before he saw himself out of the room.

“Well since this is over, I wanna go back to the room and sleep!” Genji declared, slinging an arm around Zenyatta’s waist and pulling him close. “And I wanna sleep cuddling my boyfriend that I was missing for the whole week he was gone.”

Zenyatta laughed, shaking his head in fond exasperation. “What if I don’t want to sleep?”

“Then you can just lay there and snuggle me while I sleep.” Genji answered easily, grinning. Zenyatta laughed again and kissed Genji’s cheek, escorting his lover out and into the hallway.

“Alright, fine. But then you have to come with me for meditation after dinner.”

Genji smiled at that, “Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever used a flamethrower to get rid of snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the final chapter~ Sorry it took too long to pump out! I was swamped with finals then Christmas happened and I kinda... Disappeared in order to take some time for myself, and then a new semester started so getting used to that. But you know, that's life!! Anyways I'm pleased to say that this fic is now done. I don't know if I'll return to Betting Game with a new instalment. Who knows, maybe in the future I'll write about Genji proposing .o. But that won't be for a while since I want to focus on other things. Gotta write that Avatar Au and possible Space Au??? Lmao still up in the air. Aaaah but I think I'm going to try finishing my other fics just to clear up some room before I start anything new. Anyways thank you all for reading and thank you for sticking with me for so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Yeah you guys should totally come visit! It’s always a little chilly over here, but you get used to it!” Genji grinned, exhaling a bit as he tossed some snow into the pile next to him. He was tasked with cleaning snow off the main path leading to the monastery, something to keep him busy since there wasn’t much else he had to do. Mondatta had politely asked him to clean the pathways to expel his boundless energy.

“We’ve got plenty of rooms for you to stay in as well!” Genji said as he buried his face into the scarf around his neck. “And after I do my chores I’ll be able to show you guys around!”

“ _Wow, that’s a surprise. Genji Shimada actually willing to do chores? Who are you and what have you done with my brother_?” Came Hanzo’s deadpan response.

Genji rolled his eyes, “Ha ha ha, very funny. I have you know I’m very dedicated to the chores I was given.” Suddenly bright flames passing by Genji and barely missing him had the young Shimada yelping and jumping backwards. He slipped on melted snow, tripping and landing in the pile of snow he had made. His phone landed somewhere next to him, Hanzo’s questioning voice muffled by the fluffy powder.

Genji sat up, shaking snow from his head and digging a chunk out of his scarf. He glared at the green Dragon several feet away from him, standing in its own area of cleared snow. The wolf-sized beast stuck its tongue out and managed to look somewhat sheepish.

“Watch where you’re spitting fire! I may be able to survive your fires but my clothes won’t! And Zenyatta was the one to give me this scarf so if you ruin it, I’ll be cooking you for dinner!”

The Dragon snorted, ‘ ** _You could not do that even if you tried, Sparrow. We have been banned from the kitchen_**.’

“Yeah, because of you!” Genji pulled out his phone, brushing it off before holding it to his ear. “Hello? Hanzo?”

“ _Still here. What happened_?”

“Someone got a little too happy with their fire.” Genji said pointedly, picking up his shovel and tucking his phone back against his ear.

“ _Fire? Genji, you did not summon your Dragon to help with your chores, did you_?” Hanzo’s tone turned threatening, promising pain if he didn’t give the answer Hanzo wanted.

Genji sputtered, blowing a raspberry and shaking his head despite the fact his brother couldn’t see it. “Don’t be crazy Hanzo! I didn’t summon my Dragon.”

That wasn’t a lie. He had nothing to do with summoning his Dragon for his chores. It had already been summoned last night when he’d been playing a drinking game with Hibiscus. In hindsight he should’ve known better than to go against an Omnic when it came to drinking. Even if they made alcoholic oil, Hibiscus was still a menace.

Hanzo seemed unconvinced though he thankfully didn’t press the matter, surprisingly trusting Genji. It’s been nearly four months since Genji moved from Hanamura. Hanzo and Tobikuma called nearly daily but they seemed almost content with Genji’s choice.

Of course the council had given them shit, but Genji never really knew the full extent of their ire. Tobikuma assured him that they couldn’t really do anything to bring Genji back, especially since Genji’s location was unknown. During a late night phone call with Hanzo, his brother had admitted that they had been putting less pressure on him since Genji “disappeared”. He said that they were only pitching a fit just to grate on Tobikuma’s nerves and just to blow off some steam. Genji was relieved to hear they hadn’t been harassing Hanzo as much anymore. Though he was still slightly concerned at what they **have** been doing, the things Hanzo doesn’t tell him about.

“ _Uh-huh… Well I will finish this conversation under the assumption that I believe you_.”

“Your doubt keeps me going, brother.” Genji griped blandly, “Thank you for your continuous support.”

Hanzo sniffed in the familiar haughty way Genji knew meant he was rolling his eyes. “ _Oh please. Without my support you wouldn’t have been able to even leave the compound. I would have tripped you off the roof and let you break your bones further to keep you from leaving_.”

Genji paused and shared a wide-eyed look with his Dragon before sputtering back into the phone, “That’s a little messed up! Who does that?! Pretty sure that’s illegal! And abusive!”

“ _We’re Yakuza, Genji. Most of the stuff we do is illegal_.”

Grimacing, Genji shrugged, “Ok but remember, not totally illegal.”

“ _Illegal is still illegal_.”

“Yeah yeah ok!” Genji sighed and then chuckled, “I’ll talk to you later, Hanzo. Say hi to dad for me. And I’m seriously begging you guys to let me know when you plan to come visit! Don’t just pop up randomly!” It’d be extremely terrible if he was caught with his Dragon out and about.

Hanzo snorted at Genji’s words. “ _Oh please. Unlike you, I have enough manners to call ahead_.”

“Rude.”

The two brothers eventually bid each other farewell, Genji hanging up and stuffing his phone into his pocket. He then set to work clearing away the rest of the snow. By the time he was done, Genji was shaking slightly and breathing heavily. His sweat was making every breeze against his face feel like ice pricks digging into his skin. Heck, Genji was half convinced that his sweat droplets had turned into little ice crystals.

Genji’s Dragon flew over to him, shrinking in size before burrowing its way under Genji’s scarf and wrapping itself around his neck. The rumbling purr that followed vibrated all throughout Genji’s throat and helped warm him up.

He chuckled, turning to head back into the temple. “Come on, let’s go get warmed up by some sweet Omnic boyfriend cuddles. I think we deserve them after all the hard work we’ve done.” His Dragon growled its agreement.

Just as they reached the steps leading into the monastery, Zenyatta came out holding a steaming mug. He paused at the sight of Genji, head tilting in a smile. He chuckled when the little emerald Dragon poked its head out from under Genji’s scarf.

“Hello darling,” Zenyatta hummed, offering the mug to Genji. “I was just coming out to offer you some warm cocoa.”

Genji grinned, taking the mug and leaning over to kiss Zenyatta’s cheek. He hummed, thankful that Zenyatta’s internal core heated up his frame enough that Genji wasn’t at risk of perpetual frost bite every time he tried to kiss Zenyatta.

“Thanks, I needed this. Is pretty chilly out!” Genji said with a laugh, sipping at the drink.

“Well you have been out here for a few hours now. And from the looks of things you’ve cleared away all the snow. Though…” Zenyatta reached out, fingers brushing against the scarf wrapped around Genji and his Dragon. “You seem a little singed in places.”

Genji paused and looked down, seeing the areas Zenyatta’s fingertips were dancing across. He attempted to send a scowl down at his Dragon though it was a little awkward at this angle.

“I told you to watch it!! Oh geez how much of me was burned?”

“Well from what I can see…” Zenyatta hummed as he walked around Genji. He reached out and dusted off parts before stopping back where he started. “Not enough to cause concern. The material of your jacket seems to be made to withstand fire.”

Genji blinked, looking back down at his jacket. “Huh. Actually that kind of makes sense. My dad did give this to me, so him making sure it’s fireproof isn’t a far stretch.”

“Well I’m glad to know there isn’t any worry about you being set on fire.” Zenyatta hummed, offering a hand to Genji before lacing their fingers together. He then tugged him inside, leading them down the hall. “Though I do ask that you refrain from too many fires to melt the ice. You’ll find that there are actually quite a few things at risk of being burned here.”

“Right, sorry. We’ll be careful next time.” Genji offered an apologetic grin.

The green serpent slipped from Genji’s scarf, coiling around Zenyatta’s neck and acting as the monk’s living scarf. It was delighted that Zenyatta had not donned on his mala today, leaving plenty of room for the Dragon to coil around him. Zenyatta chuckled softly at the action. He reached up to pat at the scaled creature.

“That is all I ask.”

Finishing up his mug of cocoa, Genji echoed his Dragon’s purr. “Aaah that was good! Just what I needed to warm myself up.”

‘ ** _If you want to warm up, there are other activities we could do_**.’ His Dragon flicked out its tongue and brushed its tail against Zenyatta’s cheek.

Genji gave it a pointed look, “I’m going to pretend that I **don’t** know what you’re asking for and instead assume you mean another cup of cocoa.”

Snorting, the Dragon rolled its eyes. ‘ ** _What a shame_**.’

So the thing says, but Genji knew for a fact that it wasn’t complaining if all Zenyatta wanted to do was cuddle. Speaking of that, where was Genji’s cuddles? No fair his Dragon got to snuggle up close to the monk and he didn’t.

In order to rectify this, Genji offered the empty cup to Zenyatta. “Hold this for a moment, please?”

Zenyatta tilted his head and took it without question. Though he was a bit curious as to what Genji and his Dragon had just talked about, Zenyatta wasn’t one to pry without reason. If it was important enough, Genji would speak up about it.

With the cup now out of his hands, Genji dipped down and hoisted Zenyatta into his arms. Zenyatta gasped and scrambled to catch the cup he almost dropped.

“Genji!”

The laughter in his tone let Genji know that Zenyatta wasn’t actually upset with what he was doing. Grinning, Genji kissed Zenyatta when he had his lover settled properly in his arms.

“Sorry! I just really wanted to snuggle with you and couldn’t wait!” Genji’s hum sounded more like a purr than anything as he nuzzled against Zenyatta. “I haven’t gotten my daily dose of Zen yet.”

“Genji, we woke up together. And even then you confined me to the bed for an extra thirty minutes just to snuggle!” Zenyatta chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through Genji’s hair.

“True, but you weren’t complaining, were you?”

Zenyatta’s hand moved to settle on his cheek, Genji tilting his head in order to kiss his palm. “No, I suppose I wasn’t. I find myself rarely complaining when I’m in your presence.”

They passed by a few monks as Genji marched them back to their shared room, a few giggling or calling out teasing remarks. The two of them took them in good stride, Genji knowing they meant no offence. The Shambali were like one large family, teasing and such was part of the job. After the lingering awkwardness from when Genji addressed everyone in the Shambali about his Dragon, they seemed to double their efforts in making sure Genji understood how sorry they were over their actions. After that everything just seemed to fall into place. Genji was now far more comfortable in the Shambali then he had been his first few weeks.

“So what is your plan now that you have me?” Zenyatta asked when Genji stepped into their room, his Dragon having opened the sliding door.

“Well cuddling is a must,” Genji set the two of them on their bedroll. He then plucked the cup from Zenyatta’s hand and held it out. His Dragon, after closing the door, took it from Genji and set it on their little tea table.

“And after?”

“A nap. I’m tired from shovelling all the snow.” Genji lay down, patting the space next to him and grinning when Zenyatta lay next to him.

“You know if you needed help, you could have just asked, Genji.”

He shook his head and pulled Zenyatta close. “Nope! It was my job and I was going to see it through. Besides, I did have help!”

Zenyatta snickered, “Ah yes, help that almost caught you on fire several times.”

The green Dragon whined, floating over to Zenyatta and gracefully dumping itself in a heap on his chest. Zenyatta cooed softly and ran his fingers through its mane.

“I hope you apologized to Genji. I know you probably didn’t mean it, but you still need to be more careful, ok?” Zenyatta’s tone, though gentle, held no room for argument.

Nodding fast, the Dragon purred and nuzzled under Zenyatta’s chin. Genji snorted and wrapped his arms around the Omnic. He pulled Zenyatta close, laying a kiss to his forehead before nudging his Dragon with his nose.

“Alright you lizard, let me and Zen have some alone time.”

It rolled its eyes but stuck out its tongue and licked at Genji’s nose. It then also nuzzled Zenyatta before disappearing from sight. Genji hummed, his back tingling in a sign that his Dragon had returned to his tattoo.

Zenyatta chuckled, “Are we truly alone when your Dragon is always with you?”

Genji let out a groan and rolled over so that he was lying on top of Zenyatta. He clung like a koala to the laughing monk. Biting at the wires on his neck, Genji huffed.

“I wasn’t being literal. You know what I meant! I just want your attention to be only on me right now. Not split between me and my spirit.” Genji grumbled into the side of his neck.

Again Zenyatta laughed. His hands came up to rub soothing circles into Genji’s back. “My dearest Shimada, you are being rather needy right now, aren’t you?”

“I wanna be spoiled, is that a crime?”

“Mmm no, I suppose it isn’t.”

Zenyatta and Genji fell into a relaxed silence. Though Zenyatta’s frame wasn’t exactly the most comfortable of places to nap on, Genji wasn’t complaining. He was simply happy enough to cuddle with Zenyatta. And the warmth radiating from his boyfriend and the sweet petting against his back and head was really making it harder to stay awake.

When Genji was finally beginning to dose, his soft purring began to taper off. However Zenyatta’s pause in his petting caused Genji to rouse slightly. He let out a mildly confused hum. Inhaling deeply, Genji sighed before propping his chin on Zenyatta’s chest. He blinked drowsily at his lover, watching slowly as Zenyatta looked up towards the ceiling before tilting his head to show he was looking at Genji.

“Wuzzit?” Genji slurred, voice already heavy with drowsiness.

Zenyatta chuckled, the hand running through Genji’s hair moving to cup his cheek. “It isn’t anything serious. I am simply… Thinking.”

“About?”

“Well… I still find myself in disbelief that this is all real. That the past several months truly happened. I still can’t seem to fathom that so much has transpired and not even a year has passed.” Zenyatta said with a small sigh.

Genji hummed, “Yeah. I mean if you had asked me a year ago if I thought I’d ever leave Hanamura to go chasing after the love of my life, I would’ve called you crazy.”

Zenyatta laughed heartily and tilted his head in a smile. “Well I do believe I would have been highly concerned if someone told me that when the Shambali visit Hanamura I would meet a very interesting young master, gradually fall in love with him, get hurt and then kidnapped, only to be saved by said young master, and then have him leave his home just to follow me to mine.” He leaned forward, Genji already meeting him halfway in a gentle kiss. Resting their foreheads together, Zenyatta sighed dreamily. “However I am very grateful everything happened the way it did. If given the chance to go through it all again, I most likely would. Especially if it ended with you and I being together again.”

The young Shimada felt his cheeks burn as a deep blush reached to the tips of his ears. He grinned so hard his cheeks were hurting. “Awww Zen, that’s so cheesy! And adorable!”

He leaned down in order to plant a kiss against the corner of Zenyatta’s mouth seam. “Gosh I’m so lucky to have caught your eye. I honestly can’t imagine my life without you. You’re… Everything. I’d go through Hell and back for you.” Genji’s voice fell to a whisper, almost as if he was telling Zenyatta a secret.

“I know you would,” The ‘ _you already have_ ’ went unsaid. Genji went into the heart of an enemy yakuza clan just to save Zenyatta and the other monks. He’d been a one man army, even with the help of Alexander and Juliet. Genji had risked dying just to save them. It didn’t matter how damaged his body had become, he had used himself like a weapon in order to accomplish what he needed.

“I love you, Zenyatta.” Genji said after a heartbeat of silence.

“And I love you.” Leaning forward once more, the two kissed a handful of times before Zenyatta laid back against the bedroll.

Genji stretched out, rolling off Zenyatta but staying close enough to snuggle up to his side. “Now let’s get back to napping.”

Zenyatta chuckled and turned to face Genji, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Genji nuzzled into Zenyatta’s chest and settled his hand on the monk’s waist. Sighing in content, Genji mumbled another softer “ _I love you_ ” into Zenyatta’s clothes.

“I love you too, Genji. Always.” Zenyatta echoed, his own lights dimming as he joined Genji in slumber. And that was the honest truth. Zenyatta could not see himself without Genji by his side. It should have been alarming to be so attached to someone like this, but Zenyatta found himself rather calm. No matter what happened in the future, he had nothing to fear. They would face it together, hand in hand.

Always.


End file.
